


The Amice Coven and The Waiting Game

by DevlinGrace



Series: The Amice Coven [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace
Summary: This is the continuation of Ginny, Hermione, and Luna's story. Based on the Goblet of Fire, some dialogue will still be word for word, however, at this point in my saga, Harry has become a supporting character. I own only my plotline, all due respect to JKR. RATED MA due to language and sexual situations, (book 3 of my series)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Amice Coven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Head Over Heels

**A/N: Hello my lovelies and welcome to the new story. This picks up right after Ginny Weasley and The Dreamcatcher.**

Ginny woke up early her first morning back at the Burrow. The truth was she hadn't actually gotten much sleep. She had missed Hermione the moment she walked away from her at King's Cross and it had only gotten worse. As soon as she had gotten home she'd run to her room, took out the blanket Hermione had given her, wrapped it around herself, and then laid on the bed for several hours, weeping softly.

In some ways, Ginny was the happiest she had ever been. They had spent almost every minute together for their last week at Hogwarts. They spent their days down on the Quidditch pitch: Hermione, Luna, and Padma sitting in the stands watching their pick-up game. It was the only time she and Hermione weren't touching in some way was when she flew. But every time she looked at the woman she loved in the stands, she found her watching her.

They had spent every night sleeping in each other's arms thanks to the spells Padma had taught them. Hermione would go to her room, change, then cast a charm on her bed that would make it appear as though someone still slept there. Next, Hermione would cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and sneak down to Ginny's room. By the time Hermione would get there Ginny would already have the drapes around her bed closed and as soon as Hermione had joined her they would cast another charm that would block any noise they made from her dorm mates.

They spent their nights reading Ginny's journals together. Laughing, crying, and yes, occasionally snogging, for hours. They had only managed to keep their promise to take things slowly because of the other people in the room. They were never really alone.

She sighed and crawled out of bed, went to her trunk, got a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat back down on the bed and started a long heart-wrenching letter to Hermione. She was counting the days and the hours until she could hold her again.

She had just finished when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ginny?" called her mother. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Mum," she responded as she rolled her letter.

"Are you okay, dear? We haven't seen you since you got home." She sat on the bed beside Ginny and brushed her hand across her daughter's forehead. "What's wrong, dear, you look like you barely slept." Ginny couldn't speak as the tears started to leak from her eyes and she looked down. "Did you have a fight with Hermione, dear?" her mother asked gently.

Ginny's head snapped up at her mother's question, blushing furiously.

"No, why?" she asked as she shook her head.

"Ginny, dear, you know you can talk to me, right?" Ginny nodded. "Well, what is it then?"

Ginny shook her head and started to cry in earnest. Her mother moved closer, hugged her, and rubbed her back. How could she tell her mother how much she missed Hermione? She wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation. However, considering how lousy she was feeling, she needed to talk.

"I miss Hermione, Mum, so much it hurts," she said very quietly.

"I know, dear, you'll be seeing her soon," her mother said, trying to reassure her.

"No, Mum, I love her. I'm in love with her and she feels the same..." she trailed off, her courage failing her as the tears started to fall again.

"I know you do, dear, I saw the way you two looked at each other yesterday, and I've suspected since Easter," Ginny looked up. "I could see how much she loved you, even then. First loves are always hard."

"She's more than that, Mum," Ginny said, quietly but with determination. "I've been in love with her since the first time I met her in Gringotts. We've only really been together just over a week, but, Mom? She's not just my first love, she's my one and only love. My forever and I miss her so much it actually, physically, hurts."

Molly just held her daughter, stunned by her fierce declaration of love for Hermione. She seemed so certain for someone so young. Of course, she had known that her daughter was in love with Hermione and that she likely felt the same. But Ginny was barely thirteen, how could she possibly be so certain?

"It's only five days, Ginny, and then you'll be together until the end of August," she said, trying to reassure her. "And Ginny?" she prodded softly and waited for her daughter to look up. "I really like Hermione. She's a very sweet young woman, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, dear."

"You don't care she's a girl?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've suspected that you like girls for a long time," she chuckled. "The number of times I found you and Luna curled up together," she teased. "You two were always so close until I met Hermione at Easter..."

Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"Why does everyone always say that?" she asked.

"Well, you have known her longer," Molly teased. "Why don't you go flying for a bit? I got the boys a couple of newer brooms to practice with, there should be one left for you."

"How, Mum?"

"You have a very generous girlfriend," she smiled. "She sent me more than we needed for an owl, so I decided to get a couple of well, not new, but at least not-as-old brooms for your brothers, so even if you don't beat them to the broom shed you can still at least have a broom to fly," Molly explained.

"Is Jeanie back from hunting, Mum?" Ginny had named their new owl after Hermione, using her middle name.

"No, but she should be soon." She shook her head and chuckled. "Don't tell me you've already written her a letter?" Ginny blushed and nodded, and Molly realized that not only did her daughter love Hermione, but she was head over heels for her. "Well," she thought, "I did always want another daughter."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, rereading one of her favorite passages from one of the four diaries Ginny had written. She knew it would seem silly to some, they had only been apart for six days, but she missed her girlfriend so badly it actually, physically hurt.

She had read each of the diaries at least five times each, even though, thanks to her eidetic memory, she knew every word after the first time she'd read them with Ginny. Seeing Ginny's handwriting on the pages was almost like having her there with her. Almost.

Six days and she'd already received three letters from Ginny, the first arriving the afternoon after she got home. She asked the new Weasley owl, Jeanie, to wait as she ran and got the letter she had written Ginny and added a quick note at the bottom.

After she had received the second and sent her own, she had called Cara, the free house-elf who chose to stay with her mentor, friend, and Magical Mother, Minerva McGonagall, to ask her to take a note to her. She had hoped perhaps Ginny could join them for their trip to Diagon Alley to buy her broom. She had planned to buy her a Firebolt like Harry's but had done some research when she got home and found out there may be a new prototype broom specifically designed for the all-witch Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Not only were they going to be designed specifically for Quidditch and meant only for women, but they were also custom made, which meant Ginny would need to be there.

She almost leaped for joy when Cara returned with a positive response.

Her trunk was already packed and she sat with the Memory Portrait Luna had given her the previous Christmas, gently running her thumb over Ginny, when there was a soft knock at the door and her mother poked her head around the door.

"Why don't you come down for something to eat before your Professor gets here?" she asked.

"I guess..."

"Hermione? Are you okay, dear?" she asked gently as she went to look at the painting in her daughter's hand. She sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. "You really love her, don't you?"

Hermione sighed and laughed a little. "Leave it to you to figure it out," she said softly. "Does it bother you, Mum? That I'm in love with a girl?"

"You're happier than I've ever seen you, dear, why would I let it bother me?" she asked as she put her arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Hermione. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and I've suspected since I caught the way you looked at each other at Easter. I've had a little time to get used to the idea and I know it's more accepted in your world, so I know you'll be okay."

"I'm glad you're taking it so well, Mum. I wasn't sure," she shook her head. "I mean it's different in the Muggle world, in the Magical world, no one really cares. It's funny, despite all the gadgets and technology Muggles have, Witches and Wizards are more advanced in some ways."

"At least now I know where you've been spending your money," she said, teasing her daughter as she stood.

"How can I not, Mum? They have so little, the Weasleys, and I have so much. So much I don't think I could ever use it all. I just want to try to help them out, in small ways, when I can."

Rosemary Granger stared at her daughter. Hermione had always been mature for her age and smarter than just about everyone. But somehow, over the last year, her daughter had grown into a young woman. Who happened to be in love with another young woman and was already trying to support her.

"You really love her that much, don't you?" she asked.

"I do, Mum. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know you probably think I'm too young to feel this strongly but it's how I feel, Mum. I'm in love with her and I can't imagine being with anyone else, ever."

Just then there was a knock on the front door, downstairs. Hermione reached out telepathically and said hello to Ginny.

 _"Hey love, be right down,"_ she thought to Ginny.

She ran from her room before her mother had even realized someone had knocked and was taking the stairs two at a time when she slipped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. She came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, her right ankle hurting terribly. She got up slowly as her mother rushed up to her. She tried to put weight on it and found, if she tried really hard, she could walk without limping. But only just barely.

"Mum, I'm okay, really!" she assured her as she walked as quickly as she could to the door.

As she opened the door she saw the concern on Ginny's face.

"What the hell was that noise?" she asked as she rushed to hug Hermione.

Hermione laughed and hugged her back, happy again for the first time since she'd let her go six days ago.

"Minerva? Do we have time for me to show Ginny my room?" she asked Minerva, and then continued in thought, _"I need Ginny to fix my ankle before we go. I think it's broken."_

Minerva nodded and she took Ginny's hand and led her up to her room as quickly as her ankle would let her.

As soon as they were in her room, Hermione turned and pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed her fiercely. Ginny broke the kiss first and was frowning., "Your ankle is broken, come and sit down," she instructed as she led her to the bed.

Once she was sitting, Ginny knelt down in front of her to carefully take off Hermione's shoe and sock and then, running her hand along her calf as she did, lifted her pant leg. Hermione's ankle was black and blue and swollen to three times its normal size.

"How did you manage to walk on this?" she asked as she looked at Hermione and frowned. "What was that noise by the way?"

"Slipped on the stairs?" she offered.

Ginny shook her head and started to gently run her hands all over Hermione's foot, ankle, and calf.

"This might hurt. Deep breath, okay?"

She heard Hermione breathe in and as she did she focused on the break in her ankle.

Hermione felt and heard the bone snap back in place and warmth where Ginny's hands were, spreading up her leg. As soon as the pain was gone completely, she reached down and pulled Ginny up to kiss her.

"I missed you… so… damn… much..." Hermione said between kisses as Ginny pushed her backward onto the bed and kissed her way down her neck.

She came back to Hermione's lips and kissed her again.

"I missed you, too," Ginny replied softly. She backed away and gently ran her finger along Hermione's jaw. "But we should probably get going," she trailed off before kissing her again softly.

Ginny stood back up and offered a hand to help Hermione stand. She put her right foot on the floor and tested it before hugging Ginny again. "Thank you, it's good as new."

"How'd you fall down the stairs anyway?" Ginny asked Hermione as she put her shoe and sock back on.

"Couldn't wait to get to you," Hermione blushed.

"Stand still a second, I want to check you didn't hurt anything else."

Ginny stood in front of her and put her hands on Hermione's head and closed her eyes. She slowly ran her hands down her head to the back of her neck, down each arm, pausing briefly to give Hermione's hands a squeeze before placing her hands just under armpits and then slowly running her hands down her ribs and paused.

Hermione watched Ginny's face the whole time, noticing that she had frowned when she paused. She noticed a small pain but it was gone before she could figure out what it was, and Ginny continued moving downwards with her hands.

She got to her waist and slowly ran her hands over Hermione's behind, and then, with one hand on each side of her left leg, starting from the top, she slowly, and perhaps somewhat seductively, ran her hands first down her left leg and then back up her right.

Hermione reached down and lifted Ginny's face to pull her into a long, deep, kiss, before whispering in her ear: "Were you checking for injuries or just trying to get me hot and bothered?"

Ginny laughed as she kissed her.

"Both, you mind?" she asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

Hermione kissed her in response.

There was a knock on the door that scared the daylights out of both of them, as they were so lost in each other.

"Hermione, dear, the Professor said you should call Cara to take your stuff to the cottage," her mother called.

"Thanks, Mum, we'll be right down," Hermione replied, as Ginny kissed her neck.

"You're bad..." Hermione teased as she kissed her again.

"And you're not? Breaking your ankle so you could get me to your room?" Ginny teased back and laughed lightly.

"Cara?" the house-elf appeared. "Well, hello again, little one. Could you please take my trunk to the cottage?"

"Of course, Miss, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied before disappearing with Hermione's trunk.

"Tomorrow? I thought we were heading to Minerva's right after we're done shopping in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked, as Hermione grabbed her backpack and they headed back downstairs.

"I have many surprises in store for you today, love, hope you're up for it," Hermione replied with a wink.

"Are you okay, dear? That was some fall you took," her mother asked as she rushed over to check on her daughter.

"I'm fine Mum, really..." she replied, as she gave her a hug. "Do have my money Mum? I want to put it in Gringotts today."

"Of course, dear," she answered as she handed her a rather large paper bag that Hermione put in her backpack. "Will you be safe carrying this much money through London?" her mother asked, concerned.

"With Professor McGonagall watching over me? Not worried in the least," replied Hermione as she smiled to the woman she considered her other mother. "And Mum? I'm getting us an owl while we're there, so you can write to me during the summer. It'll probably get here in the next few days. I'll send along everything you need to take care of it. Okay?"

"That would be lovely, dear, but is there any chance you could get something a little less..." her mother trailed off.

"Conspicuous?" she answered, and her mother nodded. "I think they have ravens too, don't they Professor?" Minerva nodded. "Would that be better?"

Her mother nodded and then looked at Ginny.

"So I understand you're my daughter's new," she looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry dear, what's the politically correct term?" her mother asked to Ginny's surprised look.

"You can call her my girlfriend, Mum," she answered as she hugged her. "Thanks for being so cool about this."

"Well, I've had a little time to get used to the idea and I've really never seen you happier," her mother replied as she hugged her again and then turned to Ginny. "It's nice to officially meet the young lady who is making my daughter so happy," she continued as she briefly hugged Ginny, too.

"Mum?" Hermione turned to her. "Will you talk to Dad for me?"

"He figured it before I did, dear." Her mother laughed. "He told me to tell you he's happy for you and to have a good summer."

"Wow, really?" her mother nodded. "How'd I get so lucky to have such great parents?"

"How'd we get so lucky to have such a smart and talented daughter?" she asked fondly. "But you three should get going."

"Thanks, again, Mum. I'll take the raven to the cottage with me and send you a letter in a few days?"

Her mother nodded and turned to Minerva.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything you're doing for Hermione."

"You needn't thank me and please, call me Minerva," she smiled, "Your daughter and her friends already do," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," her mother replied. "I'm Rosemary and Hermione's father is Shaun."

They said their last goodbyes and left Hermione's house behind as they walked out into the sunshine.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"Side-along apparition, if that's okay with you?" Minerva asked; and then, noting the slightly concerned look on Hermione's face, she asked; "Have you not done it before?"

"Only with Cara. Wait! Is that how you guys got here from the Burrow?"

Ginny nodded. "It's a little weird, but it's not so bad."

They walked to a deserted alley and took Minerva's hands. A moment later they were in London, standing out in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Both girls stumbled slightly on arrival and felt their ears pop.

Minerva led them inside and went to sit with Rosmerta, who was waiting for her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No, you have the afternoon to yourselves. We'll meet back here for dinner and then head to the cottage tomorrow," Minerva replied, smiling as she laced her fingers with her fiancé.

"I told you I have a bunch of surprises for you," Hermione whispered to Ginny.


	2. Shopping Spree

Hermione led Ginny to the back alley and the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. As they entered the street they held hands again. It was odd for them, being together in a new place.

"Have you ever been down to the vaults?" Hermione asked. When Ginny shook her head, Hermione squeezed her hand and asked: "Want to?"

"What's it like? I heard the cart rides can be pretty scary."

"Well, my vault isn't very far down as it's one of the newer ones, so it doesn't take very long to get there. It's a little scary but I think you'll love it," at Ginny's confused look she explained, "It kind of makes me feel like I'm on a broom," she winked.

"I'm surprised they let you go to your vault without your parents..." Ginny started to say but Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"It's my vault, not theirs, we set it up especially that way so they wouldn't always have to be with me, though no, the Goblins weren't too pleased. I have a feeling dear-old-dad might have had something to do with it," Hermione explained.

"You know, even though I know we figured that out a while ago, I'm still getting used to you calling him your father," Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, you saw him when we met a couple a few weeks ago, is there any doubt in your mind that he loves me?" Hermione asked. " _He's scared for us and he and Minerva are committed to making sure we'll not only survive whatever comes but finally end Tom for good,"_ she finished in thought as they entered Gringotts.

As they approached one of the Goblins behind the counter, Hermione removed her backpack and took the paper bag her mother had given her and placed it in front of him.

"I would like to convert this to Galleons," she reached into her jeans and removed a key, "and I would like to visit my vault, please."

"Of course, Miss Granger, Bogrod will be happy to take you, as always," he replied as he began taking stacks of Muggle money from the bag, "We will have this counted by the time you return and the gold transferred to your vault."

"Thank you," Hermione turned as a different Goblin walked up to them. "Good day, Bogrod, how are you?" she asked as she handed them the key.

"I'm very well, Miss Granger. Will your friend be joining us?" he asked as he looked at Ginny.

"She will. Thank you." She turned to Ginny. "Ready?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. She was frankly amazed at the exchange between her girlfriend and the Goblins. Granted she'd only ever been inside the bank once and had been focused on Hermione the entire time, so she hadn't really noticed, but she was pretty sure that her parents had never been treated with this much respect by them. She wondered whether it was due to the amount of gold her girlfriend had, or if it was again Dumbledore's influence.

They followed Bogrod through the door to where the carts that would transport them to Hermione's vault were. They climbed inside and Ginny braced herself for the ride. They took a few hairpin turns and a fairly rapid descent until they came to a stop outside Hermione's vault.

Once they were standing with Bogrod, he placed Hermione's key in the door, and, after a series of loud clicks, it opened. Bogrod handed Hermione a lantern and she and Ginny entered.

"You weren't kidding..." Ginny said in awe of the sheer volume of gold inside of her girlfriend's vault.

"No, this isn't right..." Hermione said quietly. She turned to speak to Bogrod when Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione?" she said as she pointed to an envelope bearing the Amice knot.

She walked over and opened the envelope with slightly shaking hands.

Inside was a Wizarding photo of her father holding a baby, Minerva beside him. Both were smiling from ear to ear, as tears ran down their faces.

"Guess you're not the only one getting surprises today," Hermione said quietly as she showed Ginny the photo."Pity I can't take it with me, it's safer here," she added as she felt the tears on her cheek.

Ginny put her hand at the small of Hermione's back and asked softly; "You okay?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She carefully placed the photo back in its envelope and hid it under some gold in the far corner of the vault and sighed.

"Well, c'mon then, give me a hand..." she said as she turned to Ginny. She took off her backpack again and took out two leather pouches, handing one to Ginny. "Fill it with Galleons."

"Seriously?"

Hermione smiled, walked over, and kissed her briefly. "Each one of these bags holds about five hundred. I usually take that much with me every year to Hogwarts, however, I have some gifts to buy today..." she trailed off and then kissed her lightly. "And we're wasting time."

Hermione walked over to the nearest pile of Galleons and began putting them into her leather bag by the handfuls while Ginny walked over and started to do the same. The bags were filled and in Hermione's backpack in no time, and they headed back out to where Bogrod waited patiently.

"Everything in order, Miss Granger?" he asked

"Bogrod? When was the other gold added?" Hermione asked him.

"February, Miss. Shall we head back?"

"Yes, thank you, Bogrod," Hermione replied as they joined him in the cart.

Hermione barely noticed the ride back, she was lost in thought. It was true then, he had meant to tell her she thought and smiled, feeling a small shred of hope. They truly were going to be okay. Whatever comes, they would be ready.

Hermione conferred briefly with the first Goblin again and then she and Ginny left for the sunlight streets of Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Madam Malkin's for dresses for the wedding," Hermione answered as they walked off in the direction of the shop.

"Do the Goblins always treat you so well?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, I've always thought it was because of how much gold I have but now I'm not so sure."

"But they can't possibly know..."

"Well, no, but I would wager that he had something to do with it. They respect him enough to respect me, even if they don't know our connection," Hermione speculated as they entered Madam Malkin's.

"Well, hello my dears," Madam Malkin greeted. "A bit early for Hogwart's robes, isn't it?"

"Good afternoon," replied Hermione, "we actually need a couple of dresses for a wedding we'll be attending in August."

Madam Malkin took them to the dress section and left them to look at them. They each chose one, and turning to each other, said at the same time, "This would be nice on you," and giggled.

They had picked out the same dress, only in different colors. The one Ginny had picked out was soft lilac color, while the one Hermione held was a soft dusty rose color. They traded dresses and went to try them on. They came back out and stood in front of the mirrors while Madam Malkin made adjustments, never taking their eyes off of each other's reflections.

 _"You look beautiful, Gin,"_ Hermione thought to her and watched as she blushed.

 _"You too,"_ she thought back.

Once Madam Malkin was satisfied with her alterations they went to take the dresses off and put their own clothes back on. They handed out their dresses to Madam Malkin and Hermione had just finished pulling her shirt over her head when Ginny slipped into her changing room.

"What..." she tried to ask but Ginny had kissed her before she had the chance.

"Sorry, been wanting to do that for a while," she whispered before slipping back out.

Hermione shook her head and followed her, smiling. By the time she reached the counter, the dresses were already wrapped and ready to go. Hermione paid for them and put them in her bag. Taking Ginny's hand as they left the store for their next destination.

"Apothecary next. I ordered a Master Potioneer's set for Luna, I missed her birthday, and we need supplies anyway, for the summer," Hermione told her as they walked towards the Apothecary.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by the shop's owner.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I have that item you ordered, I'll just go get it."

"Thank you and can I have two sets of third-year potions ingredients?"

"Of course," he called to one of the other clerks to gather their supplies.

"Have you always been treated this well?" Ginny asked quietly.

"The shop owners are used to me, my parents are kind of lost when it comes to all this stuff," she shook her head a little sadly. " Also money, my love, make people treat you with respect."

They walked over to the counter where the owner had just laid a large mahogany box on the counter, the Amice knot engraved in the lid. Hermione ran her hand across the lid then opened the box. It contained everything Luna would need.

Once everything was paid for and stowed in the capricious depths of Hermione's backpack, they headed to the bookstore and bought a set of fourth-year texts so Hermione could get started on their course load for next year. They tried to find books on Healers, Empaths, and Telepaths, but there were none. Perhaps their gifts were even rarer than they had thought.

"Three more stops," advised Hermione, "first I want to stop at the jewelry store to pick up Minerva's wedding gift."

"How did you get all this stuff done?"

"I talked my parents into bringing me the day after I got back. I wanted to get a few things ordered so I could pick them up today," Hermione explained.

The jewelry store was a quick stop and returned to the sunlight Ginny turned to Hermione to ask where they were going next when she realized Hermione was leading her towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hermione? My love?" she said quietly as she pulled her to a stop outside the shop. "I can't let you buy me a broom."

"And why not?" Hermione asked gently.

"I know money isn't an issue for you, but..." Hermione interrupted her.

"You feel bad because you think you could never buy me something as expensive?" she asked.

"Well, yeah..." Ginny confirmed quietly.

She took Ginny's hand and led her to a quiet alleyway to talk and kissed her softly before speaking.

"Ginny, I love you, and what you've given me every single day since we became friends? It's priceless..." she kissed her again. "Besides, I think of a new broom for you as an investment." She smiled. "You're so amazing when you fly Gin, I have no doubt that someday you'll play Quidditch professionally and then it'll be your turn to spoil me." She kissed her. "Until then, can you please let me spoil you? I've never had anyone, before, that I could." Ginny leaned back against the wall and regarded her girlfriend for a moment. "If it makes you feel better I did get your Mom's permission at Easter," Hermione informed her as she closed the distance between them and slightly pushed her up against the wall. "Besides, it'll annoy the hell out of Ron when, not only does he figure out we're together and you've skipped a grade, but you show up with a brand new broom all your own."

"I think his head might explode..." she said laughing and shaking her head. "Promise me you let me make this up to you someday?"

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed her before responding; "You make it up to me every minute we're together Gin, just by loving me as much as you do..."

They exchanged one last kiss and then entered the shop.

"Ah, Miss Granger, would I be correct in assuming this the young woman you spoke of?"

"It is," she replied, smiling warmly. "Is her broom ready?"

"Almost, we just need to adjust it. If you'll follow me?" he replied as he led them into another room.

Against one wall were seven purple brooms, each with the Holyhead Harpies Talon, and a player's name embossed on it. He laid another broom on the counter, the letters HGW, embossed on the handle.

Ginny reached out tentatively and when the shop's owner didn't stop her, she ran her fingers over the letters on the handle. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"It's more than just that, my dear, these brooms were designed for the Holyhead Harpies. Not only are they designed specifically for female fliers but they are custom fit and, although anyone can fly it, it will not work as well as it does for its owner," he explained proudly. "The wood has never been used before in a broom, it is called Purpleheart Wood."

"When I came in earlier this week I just wanted to find out how much a Firebolt was and I started telling him all about you and he told me about the brooms he had just made..." Hermione explained.

"Originally I wasn't going to sell them to the general public. I wasn't sure there would be a market for a Witch-only broom, but then your partner suggested, if I could have one seen at Hogwarts, perhaps a market would be created."

"And he generously offered to, not only given me a very good deal on the broom for the idea but has offered me a share in profits should it become popular," Hermione told her. "I also told him how amazing you are, of course."

"Indeed, I look forward to seeing you fly some say," he assured Ginny. "Please, my dear, pick it up and hold it in both hands."

Ginny picked up the broom and, as she stepped away, held it in both hands in front of her. The wood seemed to warm beneath her hands and vibrate slightly.

"What's it doing?" she asked softly.

"It's getting to know you. Now, hold tight..." he instructed.

She did as she was told and was amazed when the broom changed shape slightly.

"It's adjusting for your current size. There are a few younger women on the Harpies and they still have a bit of growing to do as well because they are custom-fit to each flier, it will adjust as you get older," he explained.

"Most people have to adjust to a standard broom size yours adjusts to you, so you'll always fly your best," Hermione tried to explain in simpler terms.

The broom finally stopped vibrating and it's temperature returned to normal.

"It is truly an amazing broom you've created, Sir. Thank you for allowing me to purchase it. I suspect one day she'll use it with the Harpies as well," Hermione finished proudly as she smiled at Ginny.

"I'm also working on a way to make them more affordable, perhaps if I can find a different wood that will allow for only one fitting..." he trailed off in thought. "I will wrap this for you."

Ginny handed him the broom and reached for Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione kissed her briefly then said; "Thank you for letting me. I love watching you fly."

After Hermione had paid for Ginny's broom she turned to her and asked; "Backpack? Or would you rather carry it?"

"Carry it," Ginny replied smiling.

"Thank you, again..." Hermione told the shop's owner.

"You're most welcome, Miss Granger," he replied smiling.

"One last stop," Hermione said as they left the shop. "Time to buy a Raven."

They walked towards the Magical Menagerie, entered the noise inside, quickly found the Ravens and Hermione smiled.

 _"Which of you would like to come home with me?"_ she thought to them. She smiled when they all turned their heads towards her. _"So? Who wants to be my Elly?"_ she asked them. One Raven jumped to the front of its cage. "Well, I guess, it's you then beautiful..." she said aloud as she opened the cage and offered the bird her finger. It hopped out and looked at her quizzically, "Are you okay with the name?" she asked it, and it clearly nodded. She signaled a clerk. "I'll take this one, a cage, and whatever else it needs, please."

"Are you sure? She's been here a while..."

"Quite sure, thank you," Hermione replied smiling as she reached up to put her new Raven on Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin, meet Elly." At Ginny's confused look she thought to her, _"Short for Elise?"_

"Nice to meet you, Elly," Ginny said as she reached up to pet it.

Once she paid for everything and put the supplies in her backpack they left the shop holding hands, Elly on Ginny's shoulder, her broom in her free hand while Hermione carried Elly's cage in her other hand.

"You were talking to them, weren't you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. "It seems to depend on the intelligence of the animal in question and maybe whether or not it's magical in nature..."

"But, no offense Elly, she's a raven..."

"Normal ravens, normal owls for that matter, don't deliver mail, Gin."

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that," Ginny replied.

"That's why we're the perfect team: I know all the Muggle stuff and you know all the Magical stuff..." Hermione joked.

* * *

They had a pleasant dinner with Minerva and Rosmerta and were enjoying dessert when Hermione thought to Minerva; _"Can you bring Ginny up to our room in ten minutes? I have one last surprise for her before 'the talk'"._ Minerva smiled and nodded. "Gin?" she whispered into her ear and squeezed her hand. "Come join me in ten minutes in our room, with Minerva, okay?"

Ginny looked at her, a question in her eyes but Hermione smiled and kissed her softly. "I never said I was done with the surprises for today..." she said softly.

Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"See you soon," she said and kissed her before she left.

Hermione all but ran up to their room, immediately reached for her backpack as soon as she was inside and started taking candles out of it. She placed the three dozen candles around the room, quickly lit them all by hand, took two matching pale blue silk nightgowns from the bag, and laid them on the bed. Last, she then took a small box from her bag and placed it on the dresser.

She opened it and sighed. Inside were matching rings and a ceremonial dagger. She took the small knife from the box and put it aside. She wanted to explain that part to Ginny without Minerva around, even though it had been her who had found the rings for them in the first place.

She had just placed the dagger out of sight when the door opened and Ginny and Minerva entered.

Ginny looked around in wonder, her eyes coming to rest on Hermione. She was smiling but she also seemed nervous about something.

"Minerva? Before we start can I ask you something?" When she nodded, Hermione continued, "Did you speak to my parents about Ginny and me?"

"I did," she smiled, "actually I spoke to both your parents," she turned to Ginny. "Your mother wrote to me right after Easter and I went to speak to her before you arrived home." She turned to Hermione. "And I went to see your parents afterward."

"I had a feeling my mother would be okay with it, she's friends with a lesbian couple, but what did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I told them that, although you are young, you are most certainly in love," Minerva replied simply.

"And what did they say?" Ginny asked.

"They already knew," Minerva replied smiling. "Neither of them have ever seen you so happy. Miserable the last week, I would expect, which is why I am here."

"Come sit on the bed, love, there's something we need to talk about," Hermione said quietly as she brought the box containing the rings with her. Once they were all seated on the edge of the bed, Ginny in the middle, Hermione began softly. "Gin? You know how we said we were going to take things slow, physically I mean." Ginny blushed and nodded. "Well, it turns out there's a reason we have to. Minerva?"

"Ginny, the Amice Sisters reached their full potential when Elise and Fania, um, consummated their relationship," Minerva began. "We believe she was at least fifteen at the time."

"So you're saying, that if made love now, we'd become stronger than we already are?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Probably," Hermione reached her for her hand. "We're not ready for that, love, we're still learning to control what we can already do and we need to learn to master it before we take on any more."

"And it's not just you, that would be affected, Luna would become more powerful as well," Minerva added quietly. "And she definitely needs the time to master her gift before getting stronger, you all do."

"And how exactly, am I supposed to continue to control myself for two more years?" Ginny asked. "It was hard enough before Hermione realized she felt the same."

"With these," she said as she opened the box on her lap. "And Gin, don't think for a second that I like this any more than you do." she leaned over and whispered in her ear; "That was my plan for tonight, to let things happen..."

"These rings will not only help you to control yourselves," Minerva said smiling, "They will, once activated, help with the physical effects when you are separated."

"When did you get these, Minerva?" Ginny asked as she looked at her.

"I'd been looking for them for a while," she smiled. "When I saw the two of during our family dinner, I knew I needed to help," she explained.

"And you're sure they'll work?"

Minerva held up her hand and showed Ginny a similar ring.

"Yes, Rosmerta and I have decided to stop what we've been doing and wait until we're married. Our rings are charmed to stop working when we get married."

"And ours?"

Hermione smiled, "Let's just say your fifteenth birthday is going to be amazing, love."

"I will let Hermione explain the rest." Minerva stood and looked at them both. "Have a good night you two."

Hermione and Ginny stood and hugged her and then watched as she left, closing the door behind her.

Hermione went and retrieved the dagger before she and Ginny went to sit on the bed before she explained.

"Ginny, my love, you know we have to wait, right? We're not ready..." she said softly as she reached for her hand. "I know it doesn't seem fair, you've already waited so long but you need to know, it really is just as difficult for me. Especially after reading your journals..." she teased, a bit, and was pleased when Ginny smiled a little.

"So how do they work, exactly?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well, once they're activated they will help us in two ways..."

"Activated?"

"We have to add our blood to them, it's what makes them work, but I'll explain why after I tell you how they're going to help us..." she squeezed Ginny's hand. "It doesn't take much but you will have to concentrate on not healing yourself too quickly." When Ginny nodded she continued.

"The first way they're going to help is, well it's kind of like Luna's potion, only instead of bottling up what we're feeling, the rings will let us be satisfied with what we've already been doing. We won't feel the need to take things further. Just kissing," she paused to kiss her gently, "and touching," she continued as she ran a finger along Ginny's face, "and cuddling will be enough."

"And if we still try to do more?" Ginny asked, her voice a little deeper than usual.

"The rings will stop us."

"How?"

"That is something Minerva didn't explain, I think she was too embarrassed, we talked when I went to return the Timeturner just before we left Hogwarts. I was worried about what would happen the first time we were really alone together. And that's when she explained about Elise and Fania."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I really didn't have the chance, and it wasn't something I wanted to explain in a letter." Hermione retook her hand. "Please, don't be angry with me..."

"I'm not… just..."

"Disappointed and frustrated?" Hermione finished for her.

"Yes," she sighed. "It was supposed to be easy now that we were together. You know, slowly forward?"

"The rings will still let us do that. As it gets closer and closer to your fifteenth birthday we'll be able to do more and more stuff..." Hermione smiled and blushed. "Just not actually make love because that's the key. Once we bond in that way, so will our powers."

"So explain how these rings will make me feel better when we're apart?"

"The ring you'll be wearing will have my blood, an actual little piece of me, for your soul to recognize."

"Why couldn't we just be two girls," Ginny sighed, "falling in love and enjoying everything that means… and not..."

"Gin, we can't ask that 'what if'. We are what we are, and I love what we are," she smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Ginny, more than I ever thought I could love another person, but we have to wait."

"Can we just take them off if we change our minds?" Ginny asked.

"No, once we put them on they won't come off again until we make love," she reached over and turned Ginny to face her. "These rings are also a promise, Gin, that we will be each other's first."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her.

"First, last and only," she said softly and reached for the rings but Hermione stopped her.

"No, first I want you to put this on while I go change," she said as she handed her the smaller of the two silk nightgowns. "Just because we have to take things slow, doesn't mean we can't make tonight special," she smiled. "After all, it's the first time we've spent the night together truly alone and I did ask for this room especially," she finished as she stood, her own nightgown in her hand.

Ginny stood with her and pulled her into a hug and whispered; "Can I maybe just touch you a little before we put on the rings?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Hermione replied as she felt Ginny's lips on her neck.

"That's what you said about kissing, and look how good we've been doing with that..." Ginny replied, laughing quietly, "I promise not to go too far..."

Hermione pulled her back into a kiss before replying; "I suppose, even though I was asleep at the time, that I owe you one.." she teased. "But let's get changed first. I want to be able to curl up with once we've got the rings on."

They kissed again and Ginny watched as Hermione left for the bathroom. She sighed as she started to undress. It wasn't fair, she thought to herself, she'd waited all this time and now.

"No," she said quietly to herself, "Hermione's right, we have to wait and she has always been worth waiting for. Nothing has changed that." She slipped the silk nightgown over her head and sighed at how nice it felt and then turned when she heard Hermione come back from the bathroom, sighing when she saw her.

"And I'm really supposed to resist you now?" Ginny asked, shaking her head a little as she walked over to her. "You're beautiful," she said quietly before kissing her.

"How better to test our new jewelry?" Hermione replied as she broke the kiss and went to gather the rings and dagger from the bed. She placed them on a table and waited for Ginny to join her.

Once they stood in front of each other Hermione pulled Ginny in for a deep and passionate kiss, running her hands lightly down Ginny's arms as she did so. She felt Ginny's hands at her waist, then slowly her left hand made it's way upwards towards her breast. She followed suit and did the same to Ginny, both of them reaching and squeezing their destination at the same time. Hermione gasped and pushed herself into Ginny's touch as Ginny gently bit her neck. She felt Ginny's other hand leave her waist and come to rest on her behind as Ginny used it to pull her closer. Hermione tangled her free hand in Ginny's hair and pulled her back up for a kiss.

"We need to stop..." she said throatily as she rested her forehead against Ginny's.

Ginny gave one last squeeze, relishing the feeling, before sighing and placing her hands at a more neutral position at the small of Hermione's back, as she did the same. Hermione kissed her again before pulling away entirely.

She took one of the rings from the box and handed it to Ginny then picked up the knife.

"I'll cut my palm, you place the ring in the blood, once it has soaked it up I'll put it on your left ring finger. They're sort of a weird pre-engagement ring," she smiled and kissed her gently to reassure her before continuing. "Then, after you heal my hand, we do the same for you, only remember, try to slow the healing down."

Ginny nodded and said quietly; "I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you," Hermione kissed her, "more with every minute."

Hermione looked her in the eyes for a moment before gently running the dagger across her palm. Ginny gently placed the ring in the small pool of blood and then they watched as the blood seemed to disappear into the ring. Hermione then took the ring and placed it on Ginny's finger with her other hand.

Ginny took her Hermione's cut hand and, once it was healed placed a kiss where the cut had just been.

Hermione picked up the other ring and handed Ginny the dagger. She took a deep breath and drew it across her palm, just as Hermione had done, and concentrated on not letting it heal immediately. Hermione placed the ring in the blood and watched as it did the same as the first. Ginny then took the ring and placed it on Hermione's finger, letting her own hand heal as she did so.

Hermione took her hand and kissed where there had been a cut only a moment before.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to make you just as happy as you make me," Hermione said before kissing her.

"And I love you, Hermione," she said and kissed her. "You've always been worth the wait."


	3. A Night Alone

They had blown out most of the candles and climbed into bed together, laying on their sides, just looking at each other. Hermione reached out and lightly ran her hand along Ginny's bare arm.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Can you be more specific?" Ginny laughed a little.

Hermione gently pushed her on her back and then got very close to her. She reached out and gently ran her fingers across Ginny's forehead, along her jaw, and then down her neck before she leaned in and kissed her with more passion than she had so far. She felt one of Ginny's hands tangle in her hair and pull her closer, while her other hand came to rest at the small of Hermione's back.

Ginny broke the kiss with a chuckle.

Hermione kissed her nose before asking; "What?"

"I was reaching for your butt, but somehow my hand ended up on your back," Ginny explained blushing.

"Really? Hmm..." Hermione replied as she took on a look of concentration.

She slowly ran her hand down towards Ginny's breast when, for some reason, her hand veered off, of its own volition, towards Ginny's arm. Hermione laughed as she looked back into Ginny's eyes.

"Guess they work, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly, as she reached up and stroked Ginny's cheek.

"Physically? I'm okay. It's weird, even though I'd like to do more, I'm not frustrated, not uncomfortable..." Ginny said smiling. "Were you really planning on letting things happen tonight?"

"I was." Hermione smiled and kissed her. "Maybe not all the way, but after reading your journals? I was considering it." She sighed and put her head on Ginny's shoulder. "But, before I went to give Minerva her Timeturner, I read a bit more of the book she gave me about the Amice Sisters and realised what us making love could mean."

"Why didn't she warn you sooner?" Ginny asked quietly as she slipped her hand beneath the back of Hermione's nightgown and started rubbing her back.

"She didn't think it was necessary. When I met with her and my father I told her we already agreed to wait to even start something, so she wasn't worried." Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ginny again. "I asked her if I was right, about Elise and Fania and then I admitted I wanted to spend at least one night completely alone with you, preferably here, in this room, and I wasn't sure either of us would be able to control ourselves without help."

"Why this room, specifically? I mean I know I stayed here last year but..."

"You don't get it, do you? This whole day has been about what I would've liked to have done with you last year," she kissed her, "and I wanted to show you my vault so you'd see for yourself that we never have to worry about money..."

"How much was there before dear-old-dad added more?" Ginny asked.

"About a third and I have about twice that in a Muggle bank," she replied and kissed her before continuing, "Last year I was forced to hang out with the boys when all I really wanted was to be with you, even then. And after we exchanged gifts, sitting on this very bed, I didn't want to leave you."

Ginny reached out and touched the Hathor pendant that still hung from her girlfriend's neck.

"Did you know Hathor also represents love and joy?" she asked Hermione softly.

"I did." She smiled. "I knew as soon as you gave it to me, but I guess I must have thought you didn't realise that."

"You know, love, I have to wonder how much you talked yourself out of the last few months without realising it," Ginny said thoughtfully before Hermione kissed her again.

"Yes and how much of that was your fault?" she teased. "I know I gave you lots of opportunities to say something."

"I couldn't. You weren't ready. I feel bad we mislead you, trying to hide the real reason why you like sleeping in my arms and being touched by me and tried to make you think it was no different than me and Luna."

"You know I realise now why I was jealous. I think, in the back of my head, I thought you guys were more than friends and I thought, I could never compete with that." Hermione said as she broke eye contact with Ginny. "And then, when I figured everything out, I realised that probably all those times you needed to spend time alone with her you were probably talking about me."

Ginny lifted Hermione's face with a finger under her chin and then rolled her onto her back.

"It's always been you. Even before Luna figured out her gift, she knew how I felt about you." Ginny leaned down and kissed her. "That was the main reason Tom targeted you. I never told you this but, he meant to kill you. He knew if he did, I'd gladly retreat to the dream world he created where you still lived, and we were happy together but you outsmarted him with the mirror."

"I hate that he used me against you, Gin..."

"I hate that I didn't get to talk to you for months. I didn't even know you'd been petrified until Luna told me and he only let that happen so I'd throw out the diary for Harry to find," Ginny replied sadly. "Once I got it back he only let me have control long enough so he could let me feel despair deep enough to be taken into the Chamber."

"We're going to make him pay, Gin, you know that right? You, me, Luna and Harry?"

"I do believe that but all we can do now is wait for him to show his ugly face."

"We're not just waiting, Gin, we're preparing. By the time he does show his face? He won't know what hit him..." Hermione trailed off as she reached up and pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

"You really think we're going to become that much stronger?" Ginny asked.

"I do,": she nodded. "The legend really is fairly vague, but I have a funny feeling the Amice Sisters never realised their full potential or they never would have died."

Hermione turned on her side to face Ginny.

"Gin? I know you agreed to wait and use the rings to make sure we do but, are you really okay with this? Waiting I mean?"

"Yes and no," Ginny admitted. "I understand why we have to. I know you're right. We need to be able to understand what we can already do before we can do more it just doesn't seem fair."

Hermione kissed her before replying.

"I know, love, but it's the right thing to do." She kissed her again. "Gin? I promise I'm going to make your fifteenth birthday amazing and I won't let you out of bed for a week," she teased, echoing something Ginny had written in her journal. "Mind you, depending on what's happening by then, maybe we won't using a bed, so much as a beach..." Ginny interrupted her with a long kiss.

"After today? I realise I'm really starting to like surprises," she said as she sighed deeply.

"Some more than others?" Hermione teased and kissed her lightly.

"I love my broom and the HGW? I assume that's our initials?"

"I was going to add the Amice Knot as well but, when you become a famous Quidditch player, someone might recognize it."

"Can I ask just how expensive it was?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well about three times as much as Harry's Firebolt and about seven times more than Malfoy's Nimbus." Hermione smiled. "Only, remember, I didn't pay full price. I think he gave me a really good deal for giving him the idea of selling them to the public despite the cost. I told him that he could market it as a broom that's good for life because it's always adjusting to its rider. So yes, it's expensive, but chances are they'd never have to buy another. And I mentioned he might want to start making them for men. Bigger market and men are always trying to outdo each other. I only paid as much as a Firebolt in exchange for my silence for giving him the idea."

"You're incredible," Ginny said, awed at Hermione's explanation.

"Not really. I've always known what to say to people to get what I want. It's because of my gift. I don't manipulate their minds with it, I do that with my words, because I know what they want to hear, even without reading them." Hermione smiled. "I realise now, I've been doing the same thing with you."

"You mean all those times you would innocently say these incredibly romantic things to me and I had to change the subject before I broke my promise to myself to wait for you?" Ginny asked without taking a breath.

"Yes, because even with our Amice rings, when we were vulnerable, you let your guard down, just a little bit. I remembered something the other day. The night I kissed you? What were you thinking when I kissed your nose first?"

"That I thought you were about to kiss me and I wish you had." Ginny blushed. "So you only kissed me because you knew I wanted you to?"

"Maybe unconsciously, but I kissed you because I wanted to." She pulled her in for a very long, very passionate kiss. "Don't ever doubt that anything I've done, you made me do. Like kissing your neck, your forehead, the cuddling? Maybe I didn't realise why I liked it so much, or why I could never seem to get enough but I did all those things because I wanted to."

"Even touching yourself?" Ginny teased.

"Yes, even that," she replied blushing. "You know Luna almost caught me?"

"I do. She knew, by the way. You shut it down pretty quick but she felt what you were feeling and then when she checked on me on the shower? Well, she was waiting for me to finish..."

Hermione laughed and kissed her.

"I wonder if we can still touch ourselves?" Hermione whispered into her ear.

"God, I hope so," Ginny groaned.

"Me too," Hermione admitted quietly.

"You've been doing it again, since then?" Ginny asked, a little surprised.

Hermione nodded, smiled and said: "Your journals, they're very descriptive."

"Was that your first time? In the Room, I mean?"

"Yes. I'd felt turned on before but, even with my medical books, I didn't really put two and two together, but that morning?" She smiled mischievously. "Want to see the memory?"

"Too embarrassed to describe it?"

"Yes, but I thought, maybe, you'd enjoy seeing it?" Hermione asked, her voice deepening.

Ginny swallowed the lump her throat, "Want to see mine too? From that morning?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak so she thought to her; " _I think we're going to be very glad for our new rings very soon."_ She pulled Ginny into a kiss as she let her memory of that morning pass to her. She felt Ginny pull her closer as the memory came to an end, their legs entwining.

Ginny pulled away just long to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"Sure you want to see this? I was in the shower, after all..."

"Until I can see the real thing? Yes, please," Hermione whispered back before kissing her again.

Ginny leaned her forehead against Hermione's and brought to mind the memory of that morning but started with what had happened before Hermione had woken and what she had thought when Hermione admitted she needed to go the bathroom before she got in the shower. She heard her girlfriend laugh a little, and then sigh when it reached the point where she had undressed.

They started kissing again as the memory continued, their hands underneath each other nightdresses rubbing each other's backs. They didn't stop for a long time after the memory ended until they felt somewhat sated after the way each other's memories had made them feel.

Hermione finally pulled away and looked in Ginny's eyes.

"I knew you were beautiful, Gin, but how'd I get so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend?"

Ginny kissed her and smiled, "Next time I want a shower memory of you..." she teased.

"Hmm, I don't have one yet," she kissed her. "I'll work on it, got something really good to think about now."

"Sometimes, I have to remind myself that this is really happening." Ginny paused to kiss her. "After all the times I've dreamt and daydreamed about being like this with you. Not just physically, but being able to talk about all this stuff with you. I have to remind myself I'm awake and really here with you."

"I think that's the main reason I changed my mind about waiting, so we could finally be totally honest with each other." She smiled and kissed her. "I am so in love with you, Gin. I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I may be really smart but I was kind of dumb when it came to us."

"Maybe it's because I'm a girl?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, a bit, but I never really looked at boys that way either, it just didn't occur me." She kissed her. "I don't love you because you're a girl, or in spite of it. I just love you."

Ginny reached out and touched Hermione's cheek.

"Remember I said you were just like Minerva? That she didn't know she was in love with Radha until she kissed her?" Hermione nodded. "She said something like, "Most people say they fall in love. I didn't fall, I tripped, it was that sudden'." She kissed her before continuing. "Remember how I used to change the subject when you'd say something sweet?" Hermione nodded. "I tried to stop doing that because Luna pointed out, that every time you did that, you had tripped and caught yourself before realising what you really meant by it."

"But you know I meant every word, even if I didn't really know what I meant?"

"I do..." they started kissing again.

After a little while, Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back, Ginny laying her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing with Crookshanks for the summer?" Ginny asked.

"I gave him to Sirius, actually. I wanted to get an owl and we're only allowed one pet at Hogwarts." She turned and kissed Ginny's forehead. "I'll miss the little furball but when I asked him if he wanted to go live with Sirius he actually nodded at me and started purring."

"Why Sirius though? I'm sure Mom would've let me keep him at The Burrow."

"Crookshanks likes Sirius and I thought Sirius would like the company. He came and got him a couple of days ago. He actually looked quite handsome. He's put some weight back on and he was wearing Muggle clothes."

"It's too bad Harry can't live with him full time..."

"Oh, I expect Harry won't be spending much time at his relatives this summer." Hermione groaned. "You realise we're going to have to tell Harry and Ron about us?"

"I can't believe Ron didn't figure it out on the train when he came into our compartment."

Hermione laughed at the memory. She and Ginny had been cuddling on one bench and Luna and Padma on the other. They weren't kissing or anything but Ron had blushed deeply when he walked in and asked if Crookshanks could check that the owl Sirius had sent him was really an owl.

"Did you name his owl, yet?"

"How did you know?"

"Remember when he gave Ron a really good nip?" She felt Ginny nod on her shoulder. "I asked him to not let anyone name him but you. What'd you name him?"

"Pigwidgeon but Ron calls him Pig," Ginny replied. "When are you going to talk to the boys?"

"I'm thinking after the World Cup. I suspect Harry already has an idea, but Ron..."

"He's always had a crush on you, you know?"

"Really? He has a funny way of showing it..." Hermione replied, laughing.

Ginny propped herself up to look at her girlfriend. "We could just let him figure it out when we don't try to hide it."

"Sorry, Gin, but I don't think he'd get it even if he walked in on us right now or a little while ago, for that matter." She pulled Ginny down for a kiss. "I might not be friends with the two of them like I used to but I'd rather tell them, then have them find out from someone else."

"I can't wait till he sees my broom..." Ginny laughed and kissed her. "Thank you for everything today. Even these," she said showing Hermione her new ring. "Even though, yes, it stills bugs me we have to wait and we don't really have a choice about it, tonight has been amazing. The whole day was amazing and would have been amazing even if hadn't spent all that money today."

"And that's what makes it even more amazing, Gin, you're not with me because I have money, you're with me despite it..." she was interrupted when Ginny kissed her.

"I love you. Everything else? That's just a bonus..." she informed her. "How come I didn't hear you when I was at the Burrow?"

"I tried. I guess distance is a factor. Every time we've been really far apart and talked, you were with Luna and when Luna was able to tell what you were feeling from her house it was because you and I were together." Hermione paused, then added thoughtfully, "Maybe that's one of the things we'll be able to do when we get stronger? Distance won't be a factor." Hermione kissed her again. "But just so you know I never stopped thinking about you the whole time we were apart."

"I managed a little. Mum got a couple of newer brooms with the extra money you gave her for Jeanie. I got to fly with the boys and they even let me play Quidditch with them." Ginny laughed. "None of them would really talk to me though. They'd be sitting by themselves, talking, and then shake their heads when they saw me."

"Maybe Ron's smarter than we thought..."

"More likely the twins noticed our last week at school. I mean, we were never apart and always holding hands. Actually, I'm kind of surprised no one said anything to us all week."

"I'm not. We've always held hands and been affectionate in public. I wouldn't be surprised if most people already assumed we were together," Hermione finished with a yawn. "We should get some sleep."

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly, "I love you."

Hermione kissed her and then replied, "I love you, too. Always have, always will..."


	4. Stronger Together

Hermione woke first the next morning, her head on Ginny's shoulder, her arm across her stomach. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at her girlfriend, still sound asleep, cheeks a little bit flushed and a small grin on her face. She was so different from the young girl she had met last fall, she had started to grow into a beautiful young woman.

She smiled as she recalled the memory Ginny had shown her the night before. She gently reached up and ran her fingers across her forehead, her cheek, and then gently across her lips. She wondered ruefully if she'd ever get tired of kissing those lips. Ginny's memory had captivated her. It was the look on her girlfriend's face that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Yes, she admitted to herself, seeing her naked and doing what she was doing, was nice, even more so because Hermione knew she had been thinking of her while she did it. But it was the look of desire and love on Ginny's face that she couldn't forget. Not that she could of course, with a memory like hers.

She laughed lightly and bent to kiss her gently. When that didn't wake her she started kissing her way all her jaw, pausing when she reached her favourite spot under Ginny's ear to nuzzle in and plant several small kisses there. She heard Ginny sigh softly as she started to wake. She continued kissing her way down Ginny's neck and trailing her hand down Ginny's arm to link fingers with her. She felt Ginny's other hand come up her back and tangle in the hair at the back of her neck as she was drawn up and pulled into a kiss. Ginny let her hand go to pull her closer then used it to caress her cheek.

Hermione finally drew away from the kiss and looked down into the face of Ginny's pure love and desire for her. Just like the memory she had seen the night before. She sighed and smiled.

"Every time you look at me like that I swear I fall in love with you just a little bit more," Hermione said quietly and then briefly brushed her lips with her own.

"That's because every time I'm looking at you like this I'm falling a little more in love with you," Ginny smiled as she felt a tear leak from her eye.

"Happy tears?" Hermione asked her softly as she reached down and, with the very tip of her tongue, licked away her tear and kissed where it had been.

"Very happy..." she replied and kissed her before continuing, "I like being woken up this way."

"I'll remember that," Hermione replied and started trailing kisses down her neck again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione raised her head and frowned at it.

"We leave in half an hour, you two..." came Minerva's voice.

"Be right down," Ginny managed to reply, she looked to Hermione. "Fifteen more minutes of this, shower at the cottage?"

Hermione grinned and resumed what she was doing as she felt Ginny's hand sneak beneath the back of her nightgown again and start to rub her back. She sighed and went back to her girlfriend's lips.

They kissed for most of their fifteen minutes when Hermione finally broke away and put her forehead to Ginny's. "I think I could lie here and kiss you for hours..." she sighed.

Ginny grinned and teased her, "I think we did that last night..." she was interrupted when Hermione kissed her again.

"Got a problem with that?" Hermione teased back.

"Only that I ever have to stop kissing you," she replied as she sat up and pushed Hermione onto her back. "It really feels amazing with this rings," Hermione frowned a little. "Not that it hasn't always been amazing kissing you but now, even though I feel like you've been holding me on the very edge, I really like it there. It's like I can't get enough but it's enough."

Hermione reached her hand behind Ginny's neck and brought her down to kiss her.

"You know what I really liked about the memory you showed me?" she asked as she watched Ginny blush. "Seeing you naked was nice but Gin, the look you had on your face? I really look forward to making you make that face."

Ginny smiled and kissed her.

"You already have. I _was_ thinking about you at the time," she kissed her again before looking at the time. "C'mon we've got ten minutes," she said, kissing her briefly before pulling herself from her arms.

Hermione sat up, a small mischievous smile on her face. She went and gathered her clothes and then placed them on a table by the bathroom door. She turned and found Ginny watching her. She looked down and, reaching up, pulled the straps from her nightgown over her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She stood there in nothing but her panties and fought the urge to cover her chest.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny say from across the room. She looked up to find her standing and staring at her. "You're beautiful my love and as much as I want to run over there right now and show you just how much I love you the ring won't let me move."

Hermione laughed as she tried to get closer to Ginny.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know we can look at each other..." Hermione said, blushing, "Since I saw you naked last night, I figured I ought to return the favour."

Without a word, Ginny reached up and let her own nightgown fall to the ground. They stood there, just drinking in each other's bodies until Hermione felt herself take a step backwards and laughed.

"Guess the rings figure we've seen enough," she laughed as she reached for her clothes and started getting dressed. Once she had her shirt and bra on, she noticed Ginny was also getting dressed.

"I think," Ginny said, "We're going to have some fun testing what we can and can't do together."

Hermione had looked over to watch Ginny as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

"And I think your fifteenth birthday is going to be even more epic than I thought," Hermione joked.

Once they were both dressed Ginny walked over and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"This might have bothered me at first, being forced to take things slow, but now?" Ginny paused and kissed her. "I'm looking forward to taking the time to get to know you better."

"I could just give you a download and you'd know everything about me."

"True and you could do the same to me, but I like this way better. It was one of my favourite parts of last night, being able to talk to you without censoring myself and without worrying I might scare you off."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gin, couldn't if I tried."

They had just started kissing when a cracking noise announced Cara's arrival.

"I'm sorry, Misses, I came to take your things to the cottage."

The girls stepped apart and looked at Cara fondly.

"Did Minerva send you?" Ginny asked and when the little elf nodded, she continued. "Thank you, Cara. Let us just throw our stuff in our backpack." She looked to Hermione as they both started gathering their things and putting them in Hermione's backpack. "Guess our half-hour was up," she joked.

They went downstairs to find Minerva waiting for them and smiling. "Cara could've taken your broom for you, Ginny."

"I know. Minerva? Will I be able to fly at the cottage?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I dare say you will, my dear, it is a valley that opens to the ocean and it is quite isolated, as long as stay below the top of the mountains you'll be fine." She smiled. "It was one of the reasons I loved it. I used to play Quidditch myself when I was your age," she winked at Ginny, "Shall we go then?"

"Where's Rosmerta?" Hermione asked as she took Ginny's hand.

"She went ahead to fetch Luna and bring her to the cottage," Minerva answered.

Both girls smiled at the mention of their friend's name. The had each missed her almost as much as they had missed each other. They reached for Minerva's hands and apparated to outside her cottage.

"You call this a 'cottage' ?" Hermione asked slightly awed.

Minerva's cottage looked like a typical Irish cottage, only it was the size of a small manor house.

"How many rooms does it have?" Ginny asked, equally awed, as they walked towards it.

"Twenty, at last count," she said smiling at the girls' confused looks. "It is ancient and was built by Radha's ancestors. Highly magical, much like Hogwarts, and I'll tell you a secret."

They stopped and looked at her.

"We didn't need special permission for you to perform magic here as it is already so steeped in magic, yours won't be noticed."

"Cool," they replied together. They looked to the cottage when they heard the door open and saw Luna running towards them.

They left Minerva's side and ran to meet their friend and almost knocked her over with the force of their hug. "We missed you," they said together to Luna's laughter.

"I missed you guys, too," she replied.

Hermione looked towards the cottage again when she noticed someone else exit.

She walked over to him, a little more dignified, and accepted the hug from the man she now knew to be her father.

"It is good to see you too, my dear," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked him as she stepped away.

He looked down at her fondly.

"I've come to discuss your lessons for the summer, of course, they begin on Monday," he replied smiling as Minerva, Luna and Ginny, who took Hermione's hand the moment she was close enough, joined them.

"Can the three of us have a moment alone? I have some things I'd like to show Luna before we start," Hermione asked as she looked at Luna warmly and reached for her hand.

"Of course, my dear. Minerva will show you to your room, and we'll meet in the back garden," he replied pleasantly.

"Follow me then..." Minerva said, waving them forward.

She led them inside and all three girls gasped when they entered the foyer. There was a reason it was the size of a manor house. It was a manor house, disguised as a cottage. Minerva and Albus chuckled softly.

"I would have thought, by now, you three would have realised that appearances can be deceiving," Albus said lightly as Minerva led them up the stairs. She led them left after a flight of stairs and down a hallway past several doors. Finally, she stopped in front of a pair of very large doors, opened them, and walked inside.

The girls followed and were again shocked.

"You have the sitting room, two bedrooms," she said as she pointed to the doors leading off the sitting room."And a bathroom through that door."

Hermione walked over to the window and found that she could see her father, Albus Dumbledore, sitting in the garden, sipping what looked like a frilly drink with an umbrella in it, and was speaking with Rosmerta. She called her friends over and pointed out the window.

"Now isn't that an image?" she laughed lightly.

"Quite," came Minerva's voice over her shoulder. "Don't be too long. You two must be hungry, after skipping breakfast," she winked as they turned and looked at her. "Just go back the way we came and towards the back of the house. Call Cara if you get lost but don't ask the house, it likes to play with new people."

"Ask the house?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"The paintings, the Manor Ghost..." at the girls surprised faces she assured them. "Oh, you likely won't see him, he prefers the silence of the west wing and I leave him to it."

"We'll be down shortly, Minerva. Your home..." Hermione started.

"Is incredible..." continued Luna.

"Thank you for sharing it with us," Ginny finished.

"I'll never get used to that..." Minerva laughed, shaking her head. "I can't take credit for this house, I merely inherited it when Radha passed. Cara's parents were bound to this house, and she was born shortly after we moved in. She was born, technically, a slave, but we never performed the charms that would bind her to us. She stays with me because she chooses to. She serves because it is what makes her kind happy." She smiled warmly at them and opened her arms for a hug. "And it is my pleasure to share my home with you."

After Minerva left, Ginny and Luna went to sit on one of the couches while Hermione went to find her backpack and her Raven, Elly. When she returned, Ginny had her broom unwrapped and was showing it to Luna proudly.

Luna looked at Hermione and smiled.

"It's beautiful, how fast does it go?" she asked Hermione.

"We're not sure. I mean the shop's owner isn't sure. They haven't tested it past two hundred miles per hour but he said it still maintained its stability and agility at that speed," Hermione replied as she watched the look of awe grow on her girlfriend's face. "Forgot to mention that, did we?" she teased as she placed Elly's cage down and let her out. The bird flew to Ginny's shoulder.

"I think she likes you, Gin," she said, then laughed when Elly rubbed her beak along Ginny's ear. "Luna meet my new raven, Elly."

Luna turned and looked at the bird, "Hello, Elly."

The bird hopped over to her shoulder and did the same thing to Luna's ear.

"Thank you, I like you too," Luna said as a wrapped gift was placed in her lap. "What's this?" she asked.

"Belated birthday gift. I'm sorry I missed it," Hermione explained. "Elly? Would you like to go flying? I won't need to send a letter until at least tomorrow afternoon."

The raven nodded and flew to her outstretched arm. She walked her over to the window, opened it wide and let her fly off. She turned to find Luna still hadn't opened her gift.

"Well, go ahead, open it," she encouraged.

"Hermione? I don't usually celebrate my birthday on my birthday. It's when my Mum died. So you didn't miss it," she said sadly but smiled as she continued. "I celebrate it at the same time as Ginny, so you're actually really early for this year or really really late for last year."

She looked down at her gift and carefully unwrapped it while Hermione went to sit beside her.

She lifted the paper off the top and smiled when she saw the Amice knot carved into the shiny mahogany box. She opened the lid and gasped softly.

She turned to Hermione and hugged her; "Thank you so much, it's incredible."

"No Luna, thank you. It's an investment in the future. What we're bound to face? I'm thinking a master potion maker might be handy to have around," she replied as she hugged her back.

Luna closed the lid and gently placed it on the ground before reaching for her friends' hands.

She smiled when she felt how they were feeling and were freely sharing it with her.

"I've never felt you guys so happy," she said quietly, smiling. "There's still confusion and doubt. But not a shred of it about how you feel, that's truly awesome."

Ginny and Hermione stood so they could hold hands as well. Luna stood with them and smiled.

"We missed you, Luna," Hermione said quietly.

"As much as you missed each other?" Luna teased.

"You miss us as much as Padma?" Ginny countered.

"More, but differently," Luna confessed. "I don't know her like I do you two."

"Well, I missed you almost as much as Ginny," Hermione admitted.

"She broke her ankle trying to get to me," Ginny laughed.

Luna shook her head and laughed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked if you missed me as much. You two? You're soulmates, now that you're together it's only bound to be more difficult when you're apart."

"Maybe not," Hermione smiled. "Minerva came through again with a pair of rings to help us," she said as she and Ginny let her hands go to show her their new rings.

"Promise Rings?" Luna said softly as she looked at them more closely.

"Well, yes, but I didn't realise they were actually called that, Minerva never said."

They started to make their way through the house and towards the garden.

"She and Rosmerta are wearing them too..." Luna laughed.

"Must be to make us feel better about having to wait. Though, they only have a few months to wait..." Ginny joked.

"Why do you _have_ to wait?" Luna asked curiously.

"We'll explain later..." Ginny said shaking her head but smiled and continued. "It's okay though. We had an amazing night last night, Luna."

"Before or after you put the rings on?" Luna teased.

"Trust me, Luna," Hermione laughed, "when Ginny turns fifteen, you're going to know we've done it for the first time."

"By your absence for a week and the huge grins on your faces when you finally drag your butts out of bed?" Luna teased.

"Well, yes, but it's more complicated than that..." Ginny started.

"But we'll explain tonight, okay?" Hermione finished as they exited into the garden.

"I feel a little bad for you guys sometimes, it's always a little complicated," Luna said sighing.

"And your life is simple?" Hermione laughed.

"In comparison to you two? Yes," Luna teased back.

They were all laughing as they joined the adults around the table.

"Where's Rosmerta?" Ginny asked.

"She had to go to take care of the Inn for the weekend," Minerva replied sighing. "She's trying to train someone to run it in her absence but she's having difficulty with it."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione suggested as she reached for a bowl of potato salad.

Albus looked at her smiled. "Perhaps not Sirius, but Remus might be persuaded."

"Why not, Sirius?" Luna asked politely, slightly intimidated by addressing Dumbledore.

"His family is an ancient one and he need not actually work if he so chooses. However, Remus, with his condition, always has difficulty finding work. The Inn would be a good fit as he could manage from behind the scenes," he trailed off thoughtfully.

Minerva studied him a moment before speaking, "If you think he would be interested, Albus, I will suggest it to Rosmerta. She was always fond of him, James and Sirius."

They had all filled their plates while they talked and were eating quietly when Hermione looked up to find her father staring at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, my dear, a year ago, the thought of sharing a meal with you was but a dream," he admitted softly.

"Thank you, for the photo and the gold," Hermione said smiling.

"The gold, my dear, has always been there. We set up your vault and have been adding to it ever since you were born. It was charmed to not reveal itself until you learned the truth and I am not the only one to thank for the gold," he said as he turned to Minerva smiling.

Before Hermione could ask, Minerva explained. "Like you, Hermione, I had earned quite a bit of money over the years with no one to spend it on and my expenses were low. We did it to make sure you would never want for anything once you found out about the world to which you belong."

"But Bogrod said the gold showed up in February?" Ginny asked.

"It did, indeed," Dumbledore replied. "I was informed it had when the three of you figured out the truth by yourselves," he finished, smiling proudly. "I placed the photo last week so you would know how it came to be there."

"Are you the reason the Goblins have always treated me so well?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, in part, but they only know I set up your vault and occasionally make deposits to it. But, I believe they have grown to respect you, my dear, in part because you have deposited a substantial amount of gold over the years yourself and, in part, because you have always treated them with respect."

"Thank you both, but at what point did you realise I didn't need your financial help?" she teased them.

"As soon as you made your first, rather large, deposit but you'll forgive us for wanting to provide for you anyways?" Minerva teased back.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "I'll only forgive you, both of you if you stop asking for forgiveness for the things you've done for me out of love."

Albus shook his head and smiled, "You continue to amaze me, my child."

"So, wait, you knew we knew? In February, I mean?" Luna asked, her voice growing a little more confident.

"I did," Albus replied, "I am very impressed the three of you kept it a secret."

"You shouldn't be. We understand the danger Hermione would be in and she's already in enough, we all are," Ginny said quietly but with conviction. "It's one of the easier secrets to keep and understand."

Albus regarded her a moment before replying. "Indeed my dear, that is the reason I am so impressed," he smiled. "The ability you three have to, not only decipher the information we give you but to make a correct analysis of that information?" He shook his head. "It is truly astounding."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Luna and back at her father.

"Has Minerva explained how are one mind gift works?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded.

She turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear; "We need to tell them about our power connection," she felt Ginny pull away and saw that she was frowning. "Total honesty, Gin, they probably already know and maybe they can explain it better than we have," she continued for all to hear.

"She's right, Gin, they need to know what we can do, so we can do it better," Luna assured her.

When Ginny had slowly nodded Hermione turned back to her father and Minerva's bemused looks.

"You know the tugging in our hearts?" Hermione asked him, he nodded and she continued; "Well, there's another thing Ginny and I feel," she showed them their linked hands. "And that Luna can feel course through her," and she watched as Ginny took her hand, "And it makes us all stronger."

"How would you describe the feeling in your hands?" he asked softly.

"The first time I held Ginny's hand, it reminded me of the time I put a fork in a toaster," she smiled at his confused looked. "Electricity? Ring a bell?" she teased him.

"Oh, so like an electric current passing through your hand?" he turned to Minerva's bemused expression. "Like grasping an electric eel." He turned back to Hermione and asked; "And does it still feel the same?"

"No, it's more like a warm wave passing through our bodies. We think it's part of the reason my non-magical gifts have become so much more acute as well. That and it's so much quieter in my head now," she paused, gauging their reactions before continuing. "It's made all three of us stronger. Each of our gifts stronger and when we're together, our gifts and our minds work in unison but we all still have our own way of thinking, even though we're learning to think like each other. Did any of that make sense?" she sighed and then continued. "And I don't think my true Patronus is a Unicorn," pleased to see the shock on everyone's face.

"But what do you mean?" Minerva asked quietly.

"So, you already know about their shared power connection?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "They are soulmates; two halves of one soul. Together they are stronger. What I had not realised, Luna was that you were also benefiting from their connection," he turned back to Hermione. "Please explain, my dear, about your Patronus."

"That night, when the Dementors came? I was exhausted. I had been using my gift constantly for almost seven hours. They felt my fear, all the way from the Astronomy Tower, they sent me their love and their magical support and together we created the Unicorn Patronus." Hermione laughed as she looked at her father. "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Albus Dumbledore, looked dumbfounded," they all joined her laughter, even her father.

Albus caught his breath first and, as he wiped a tear from his eye, he explained; "I am not only astounded that you figured that out, but that I did not," he chuckled. "I had assumed, that because my own Patronus, a Phoenix, is magical in nature yours was as well."

"What made me think of it," she said as she showed him her unicorn bracelet. "Are these. First Ginny and Luna exchanged them and Ginny gave me mine. Last Halloween it was what first alerted us to Luna's predicament. They glowed..." and all three bracelets began to glow brightly. She looked over to see the shocked looks on both adult's faces.

"Do they do all that the time?" Minerva asked awed.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "And when I and Luna also exchanged bracelets, we had two each. When we formed our circle, and they merged to become one bracelet, a perfect combination of all three designs." She turned to Luna's gasp and a small chuckle.

"I just realised, it's the Amice knot, over and over again," Ginny and Hermione looked at their own bracelets and laughed as well.

"But I'm surprised you can see them," Ginny said.

"It's because I told them about it. Intent? Remember?" Hermione asked.

"They couldn't, and no one can, because we haven't told them?" Luna asked.

"Exactly. My you three are fun to watch puzzle things out," Albus said proudly.

"I told you," Minerva teased him, "Wait until they really get going..."

He shook his head and laughed, "Do you think you three can do it again? Create the Unicorn Patronus, I mean?"

"In a nice safe environment like this?" Hermione asked and received his nod. "Well, Ginny I and I have barely stopped touching since yesterday," she blushed then continued, "So I'm guessing we're pretty strong right now. What do you guys think? Want to see it for yourselves?"

When they both nodded eagerly they stood from the table and walked towards the large expanse of grass in front of them. Albus and Minerva came to stand close by them and watched eagerly.

"Tell us what to do," Ginny said.

"Gin, you hold my left hand," she waited until she had, and looked to Luna, "I need my right hand to cast the charm, are you comfortable with putting your hand on the skin on my back, over my heart?"

Luna smiled and reached over and tugged Hermione's shirt out of her shorts and ran her hand up Hermione's back. "You've put some thought into this," she teased.

"I remembered how Ginny calmed you. Makes sense you'd be strongest with a direct connection to not only my heart but Ginny's through mine," she explained and faced forward again. "Think about something happy and concentrate on how we all feel about each other. I'll know when I'm ready."

She leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips. And the leaned over and kissed Luna's cheek.

"Close your eyes and concentrate. When you hear me cast the charm, open them. You're not going to want to miss this," Hermione instructed them and watched as they closed their eyes.

The effect was immediate. Hermione could feel the power of their combined love flowing through her.

She smiled and yelled; "Expecto Patronum!"

The force of the charm made them all take two steps back. Hermione only keeping her balance due to her friends' hands as the Unicorn burst from her wand. They were all temporarily blinded by its brightness until Hermione concentrated on controlling it. It dimmed until they were able to distinguish its form and came to stop in front of them, bowing its head as it did so.

"You're not just a Patronus, are you?" she said awed as it nodded its head. "You're not just us, you're them?"

"Elise..." Ginny said softly.

"Fabiana..." continued Luna, equally as softly.

"And Fania?" finished Hermione.

The Unicorn nodded, then split into three entirely different animals. What appeared to be, three wolves. One slightly larger than the other two. As they watched, they reformed into the brilliant Unicorn once again.

"Divided, we are wolves..." Hermione said awed.

"Together, we are a Unicorn," Ginny continued in the same tone of voice as her girlfriend.

"Apart we are regular creatures, together, a magical one," Luna finished.

"Truly astonishing," they heard Albus exclaim. "I suspect, you three when your powers are fully realised," he continued as he walked towards the Patronus. "That this beautiful Patronus of yours, will not only repel Dementors, but a being of this strength? Made of pure love? It may actually destroy them," he finished proudly.


	5. Weirdest Family Ever

As the Unicorn Patronus finally faded, Albus looked at his daughter, her girlfriend and their best friend, with even greater respect and awe.

"And you're not the least bit drained from creating your Patronus, are you Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione laughed lightly as she felt Luna withdraw her hand from her back and Ginny's take its place at the small of her back. "No, and did you notice I was able to control it as well? When it dimmed enough for us to really see it?"

He nodded and asked; "Ginny? Luna? Do you think you could try the charm by yourselves? And maybe you as well, Hermione?"

Hermione looked from Ginny to Luna and then back at her father.

"The way the three of us are feeling right now? Should be easy. You two take a step back, don't help me." She watched as Ginny and Luna went to stand with Minerva and Albus about twenty feet away. Hermione looked at four of the people she cared most about in the world and then smiled as she locked eyes with Ginny, " _I love you,"_ she thought to her as she cast her Patronus, on her own, for the first time.

They all watched as the larger of the three wolf Patronuses erupted from her wand. She looked at Ginny and smiled. "Think of something happy and cast yours and then Luna you do the same. I want to see what happens," she called.

She watched as they stepped away from the adults. When they stood about ten away from her on either side, Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "You can do it, Gin."

Ginny smiled, looked away, and yelled, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

She took a step back as her own wolf burst from her wand. They watched in amusement as Ginny's wolf went and tackled Hermione's and they began to play.

Ginny and Hermione turned their heads to watch Luna as she yelled the charm.

She also took a step back as her wolf erupted from her wand. It seemed to stop, sniff the air, and then went and tackled both Ginny and Hermione's wolves. Once they'd untangled themselves they began to chase each other around the garden and then, as they flew off into the sky, they faded and disappeared.

The three girls turned to the adults when they heard Albus chuckling.

"Even your Patronuses are happy to be back together," he said as he motioned for them to rejoin him at the table. "Tom Riddle won't know what hit him."

"Any news on that front?" Hermione asked him as they resumed their seats.

"Unfortunately, no..." he said sadly. "He is but one rat among billions." He studied Hermione a moment. "Do you think, the three of you, could try to locate him?"

"Pettigrew?" He nodded. "I don't know. Distance does seem to be a factor. Maybe with our map?" Hermione pondered thoughtfully and aimed her wand at her their open bedroom window and summoned their map.

They all turned and watched as the parchment flew through the open window and eventually come to rest in front of Hermione.

"Ah, yes," Albus exclaimed, "Your marvellous map. How did you come to create it?" he asked as he watched Hermione unfold and activate it. He stood up again and went to stand behind the girls as Ginny and Luna also touched the map, he gasped, "But it's the cottage and us here..."

Hermione smiled when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't take credit for the idea, but it works differently than the original. It works because our gifts have become a part of it." She looked back at him. "It not only shows people anywhere we are, because of my ability but, with Ginny's and Luna's gifts added, it shows people's emotions and physical well-being. And, thanks to our combined abilities, shows when someone is trying to conceal themselves."

Minerva had come closer to take a better look as well, as Hermione turned back to the map. She placed her free hand on the inside of Ginny's thigh beneath the table and smiled when she felt Ginny do the same. She turned to Luna when she felt her hand tentatively come to rest on her back.

"Remember what he looked like, what he felt like?" she asked them. When they nodded she closed her eyes and concentrated on Peter Pettigrew.

She only opened her eyes again when she heard a small gasp behind her and looked down at the map. It had transformed into a world map and showed a small glowing blue dot with an asterisk beside it, slowly moving through Germany.

Hermione gasped herself when she was hit was a sudden, fierce, headache and took her hand off the map to rub her head. She felt her father's hands on her shoulders as they tightened.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked concerned.

Ginny reached up without a word and ran her hand from Hermione's forehead to the back of her neck. Hermione sighed and leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, love, that was a nasty one."

"Are the headaches common?" He asked as went to resume his seat, concern evident on his face.

"Only when I really try to use my gift or exert myself." She looked at him and smiled. "Does it help though? Knowing which way he is heading?"

"It does," he sighed. "Unfortunately we must let him accomplish his goal. Tom must return to power before we can defeat him once and for all. However, if we can continue to track Peter we can at least get a sense of when he'll return."

"Why not just track Tom down, and kill him? Surely it would be easier?" Ginny asked.

"I have tried, my dear, but, if I am correct, he is barely alive and therefore difficult to find and, for reasons I can not explain yet, he cannot be killed," he explained gravely. "No, we must wait for him, and pray, that not too many people die along the way."

"So we wait?" Ginny said quietly. "Seems to be a lot of that going around."

Albus stared at her a moment before replying; "We are not merely waiting, my dear, we are preparing. I am tired of reacting, after the fact, when Tom tries to return." He smiled. "This time? We fight him on our terms. And on our terms? When the time comes? It truly will be the end of Tom Riddle," he finished adamantly.

They all sat quietly, pondering his last statement. Hermione and Ginny had resumed holding hands while Hermione's other hand was linked with Luna's.

"Sir?" Luna asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"Please, my dear, call me Albus, you as well, Ginny," he smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you, but I think that might take even more getting used to than Minerva," Ginny said, laughing lightly.

"Ginny, my dear? My daughter loves you and I have no doubt that one day, you will be my daughter-in-law and Luna, dear?" He smiled at her. "Because you are almost like a sister to Hermione, I sort of consider you my daughter as well. The three of you may call me whatever you like, in private."

"We are the weirdest family unit ever," Luna said chuckling, shaking her head and causing everyone to begin laughing.

Once Albus caught his breath he looked again to Luna.

"You had a question, my dear?"

"Many actually," she said, smiling as she met his eyes, "Why are you both so keen on us becoming Animagi? I mean tonight, our Patronuses, that was the first step, wasn't it?"

He smiled warmly before replying; "I assume you three have a theory?"

"Ginny does. A pretty good one, too," Hermione said proudly as she smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You mean it to be another method of concealment. What we weren't sure was, how effective is it really, if we have to register that we're even trying?" Ginny asked.

"There are seven steps. You accomplished the first tonight." He smiled warmly at them. "And yes, I am relieved your true Patronus is a wolf, Hermione. While impressive, a Unicorn might get noticed."

"How rare is it that we're all three the same?" Hermione asked him.

"Very. However, with the link the three of you share, it is not surprising. Many people find their Patronuses change when they fall in love, for example, one changes to mirror the other." He turned back to Ginny, "As I said, there are seven steps. You need not register until you are ready to attempt the last step, which will be difficult even for you three. Before you are approved to try you will have to demonstrate each of the first six steps as it shows your commitment to the attempt. Each step, in and of itself, are not illegal and some are more difficult than others. The challenge for you three, especially you Hermione, will be using your magic, not your gift, to accomplish each step. Once you have learned the magical way to do it, then you can use your other gifts to accomplish the task. And, there are several steps that will require you to remove the Amice rings." He smiled as they took the news in. "Over the last year, I helped pass a law, that under seventeens who accomplish the task and do not register, but do not use their gift for illegal activity, will not be punished."

"So that is your plan, to have us hide that we can do it?" Luna said awed.

"It's more than that," Hermione said, as she gave her father an appraising look. "You're thinking all this will be over by the time Ginny is seventeen and that Luna and I will just hide that particular talent until she does."

"That is my hope, yes," he replied simply with a smile.

"At least there's a light at the end of the tunnel..." Ginny started.

"Pity it belongs to a train..." Hermione sighed.

"By the time the three of you achieve your full potential?" Albus laughed. "You'll be able to stop that train just with the force of your minds."

"Two questions?" started Luna. "You really believe we're going to get that much stronger?" He nodded. "And you all keep talking about us achieving our full potential like it's more than just us learning to use our gifts. What exactly are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Luna's hand to get her attention. "Remember how I said you'd know if Ginny and I, you know?" Hermione asked blushing and then continued at Luna's slow nod; "It's why we got the promise rings. I assume you know what there and what they do?"

Hermione watched as the truth dawned on Luna's face.

"When I finally get to make love to Hermione," Ginny started, blushing furiously, "we'll all get stronger. You as well."

"And we need to learn how to use what we already have before we have more power to do it with," Hermione finished.

"But why?" Luna asked turning to Albus.

"As Hermione and Ginny have gotten closer, they have got stronger. Once they complete that bond, their magic will truly be reunited and because your soul is linked to theirs, you will become stronger as well," he explained.

Luna looked at her friends and said sadly; "I'm sorry, you guys, that you have to wait. That you have no choice. But, um, thanks for waiting?"

"It's okay, Luna. The rings help and I realised this morning that it's kind of nice just taking my time getting to really know Hermione," she said as Hermione kissed her cheek.

"And it's really nice because now we can be totally honest with each other. No more secrets," Hermione said as she looked back at Luna.

"You two amaze me sometimes," Luna said quietly.

"Well, you amaze us all the time," Ginny teased.

"No really. Choosing to wait even though I know you really don't want to?"

"It's not a choice, Luna. It's what we have to do, for all our sakes. But no, it's not a choice I made happily," Ginny admitted. "It's not fair to have that decision made for us but we choose to enjoy what we do have, and right now?"

"It's more than enough," Hermione concluded.

Minerva cleared her throat and waited for the three girls to look at her. "I am very happy, you two, that you have embraced the idea of taking things slowly. The destination may be an amazing thing, but you should take the time to enjoy the journey, even if it weren't for the consequences."

"Do I have to wait, as well?" Luna asked meekly, thinking of Padma.

"You should, Luna as you're not much older than Ginny, and we're unsure what will happen when you do especially if you are in love with your first," Minerva responded delicately.

Hermione looked at Luna. "Padma will understand and I'm sure she's not ready to jump into bed either."

But Luna hadn't heard her as she still stared at Minerva.

"So you're saying I should wait until I turn fifteen and should be in love with the person?" she asked Minerva.

Minerva nodded and replied; "And they should be in love with you."

"So nothing below the waist then?" Luna asked very quietly as she was very embarrassed, but wanted to know the answer.

"That would be a good way of putting it," Minerva replied as she blushed as well.

"I guess I can live with that," Luna said as she sighed and then rubbed her face with her hands. "Still think my life is simpler than yours, Hermione?"

"Never said it was, Luna," Hermione replied, chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry, you three, that you have this extra burden placed on you at such a young age. You should be free to enjoy your lives as you see fit..." Albus said sadly but Hermione interrupted him when she raised her hand for him to stop.

"We can't feel sorry for ourselves..." Ginny started.

"..and we can't live in a world of 'what if's'," Luna continued.

"We can only accept what and who we are," Hermione picked up the thread before Luna continued.

"And the role we have yet to play..."

"And make the best of it," Ginny concluded.

Albus shook his head as he smiled at them proudly; "Plan for tomorrow, but live for today."

"It's as good a plan as any," Minerva said wryly, and everyone laughed a little, before again growing serious.

The sat quietly, watching the setting sun, when Cara appeared beside them.

"Minerva?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, little one?" Minerva answered as she looked to her fondly.

"Would you like me to bring dinner here, or one of the dining rooms?" she asked.

"The back dining room would be lovely. We'll be in shortly."

Cara snapped her fingers and cleared the table in front of them before trotting back towards the cottage.

As they stood, Hermione noticed a small frown on Luna's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Padma, she keeps calling me 'Little One', now I know where I've heard it before." Luna replied, shaking her head.

"Well, you're our little elf, so it seems only right," Ginny teased as she hugged her.

"Oh, bite me," she replied as she playfully pushed her away.

They followed Minerva and Albus into the house and to a beautiful dining room with floor to ceiling windows that displayed the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful here, Minerva," Hermione said as she sat at the table, which of course, was already set with a sumptuous meal.

They filled their plates and once Albus was finished his meal, he looked at each of the girls in turn, before broaching their next topic.

"Have you all decided which courses you would like to take next year, in addition to your core courses?" he asked.

"We haven't actually talked about it..." Hermione started, but Luna interrupted her.

"I actually had a thought about that. I think we should break up the electives."

"Because the way we learn it would be redundant for us all to take all the courses?" Ginny asked.

"Partially but also because, with our seven core courses and the amount of free time we spend together, it might be nice to have a little space, from time to time," Luna explained.

"And it would give us more free time," Hermione added thoughtfully. "I'd like to continue with Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes. You Gin?"

"Muggle Studies. Maybe I'll finally understand what you're talking about, and I think we should all take Care of Magical Creatures." She turned to Luna. "What about you?"

"I like the idea of the three of us in Care of Magical Creatures and I'd like to take Ancient Runes as well. Some of my mother's potions have them," replied Luna.

Hermione frowned a little; "Fine, but if you need help, you have to ask me, okay?"

"Deal," Luna replied and they all looked back to see Albus' amused expression.

"Well then," he said smiling warmly, "that simplifies matters greatly. I estimate you will be ready to sit your exams in three weeks." He chuckled at the look of surprise on their faces. "You will attend Hogwarts for five days to sit for your exams." He turned to Hermione. "If you would like, my dear, you may join them at Hogwarts for that week and I would like to have some time alone to get to know if you if that's all right?"

"You know just about everything about me," Hermione laughed ruefully. "I mean, Minerva has been watching and listening to me my whole life."

"Let me correct myself; I would like the chance for you, to get to know me," he said quietly, and if Hermione didn't know better, with a small bit of trepidation in his voice.

She looked into her father's bright blue eyes and saw fear.

"I would like that but may I ask, why you are so afraid?" Hermione asked politely.

"Because I was afraid you would reject my offer outright and, some of what I have to share?" He paused, seemingly to gather his courage. "Won't be pleasant to hear however, I rather you hear the truth from me than from someone else when I cannot explain."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to him. He turned in his seat and looked up to her, as though he were the child seeking reassurance. "You are a great man, Albus Dumbledore," she reached placed a hand on his cheek, "I am honoured to be your daughter, and honoured that you would share with me how you became the man in front of me: my father and a man I've grown to love."

Tears had slipped down his cheeks as he stood to hug her. He looked around at the assembled women around the table and saw that they were wiping away their own tears. One of his oldest and dearest friends, Minerva, was simply beaming with happiness and pride in the young woman she had grown to love as if she were her own daughter. His daughter's beloved and their best friend, their faces showed love, as well as awe. They had finally come to see him as his daughter did. Just a man, trying to protect those he loves.

He put his hands on either side of his daughter's face and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of his sister. "My child," he sighed, "your intelligence is only surpassed by your ability to love and your capacity for forgiveness." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You have already taught me so much."

Hermione hugged him again and then returned to her seat. Taking Ginny and Luna's hands again.

He took a deep breath as he sat, and looked at the girls a moment before he told them the rest of the plan for the summer.

"When you return from Hogwarts you will begin your Animagus training." He could tell Luna was about to ask a question and he put up his hand to stop her. "No, I will not explain now. I want you three to concentrate on your regular studies for the next three weeks." He waited until they grudgingly nodded, he smiled then continued; "I estimate by the time Minerva's wedding gets here, you should have at least reached the fifth step." He let that news sink in before he continued. "After Minerva's wedding, you will have almost full two weeks before school starts to do with as you wish."

"Well, we're expected at the Burrow on the twenty-fourth to go to the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione paused, wondering if her request would be granted. "Maybe Ginny and Luna can come to my other parent's home for the week? See how I lived my life before magic?" Hermione turned to Ginny and Luna. "I mean if you guys want to..." she trailed off as they both eagerly nodded their heads. "Maybe we could go see a movie, even..." She smiled and looked back at her father. "Maybe, if you're worried about us wandering the streets of London alone, magically speaking, at any rate, Harry and Sirius could join us? I promised Harry I'd buy him some new clothes."

Albus regarded the girls for a moment. He knew part of Hermione's desire to have Ginny, at the very least, join her in London, was fear of their separation again. But if Tom was truly about to return, it may be their safest chance to do so.

"If Sirius agrees, I will ask each of your parents and I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to escape his relatives early," he replied to their slightly surprised faces. "I, in fact, think it would be a marvellous idea for you two to experience the Muggle world."

"Thanks, Dad, " Hermione said smiling.

Minerva looked at the time.

"It's getting late, and if I know you three you'll be up for a few hours talking," Minerva said, smiling warmly at them before turning to Albus; "A nightcap before bed?"

Albus nodded and then turned to his daughter when she asked; "How long are you staying?"

"Just until tomorrow evening. I don't want it to appear that I have influenced your studies," he looked at Ginny fondly. "But I wanted to stay long enough to see you fly. I hear you have an amazing new broom, my dear?"

"She's amazing even on the mouldy old school brooms," Hermione stated proudly. "I can't wait to see her on her new broom either."

"Well, then," Minerva said, "you all need your rest, off to bed."

"Yes, Mum..." Hermione teased her as she stood, "We promise we won't stay up too late."

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Luna as they stood; "You're right," she chuckled, "Weirdest family ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folx, just a reminder... there is more of this story already posted on the other fanfiction site. While I do plan on migrating the rest of the story here, it's a slow process as a) I can't bring myself to repost it without editing and b) I'm still writing original content for the OOTP inspired story, 'Winds of Change". I'm hoping to move one or two chapters a week to this site, but if you don't want to wait you're welcome to catch up on the other site under the same pen name. Thanks for reading! Stay safe. Stay calm and be kind.


	6. Learning to Enjoy Today

Luna followed her friends up the stairs to the suite of rooms they were sharing, lost in thought. Mostly about Padma. She'd only received one letter so far, a very short one at that, telling Luna that Padma and her family would be travelling for the summer. Not only would Padma not be able to attend Minerva's wedding, she probably wouldn't receive many letters either.

And, to top it off, she learned that she faces the same waiting game as her friends. As they entered their sitting room, Luna went to go to the bedroom that Hermione had not gotten her things from earlier in the day when Hermione stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked her, smiling.

"My room? Get changed..." she replied wryly.

"Well, your stuff is with ours and the bed is huge. Minerva probably assumed since we did for most of last year, that we'd all be sleeping together," advised Hermione.

"And I sort of assumed you two would want to be alone," Luna replied.

Ginny and Hermione walked over to her.

"Luna?" Hermione said quietly, "Yes, there will be times when Ginny and I will want to spend the night alone, but tonight isn't one of them."

"We really did miss you, Looney, just as much as we missed each other," Ginny assured her.

Luna looked at her sceptically.

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's true, Luna. I feel incomplete without Ginny but we feel incomplete without you." Hermione hugged her again. "And don't think for a second, that I've forgotten just how much you helped Ginny. You're very important to both us for not only that reason but so many others."

"And I'm guessing you're going to want a bedroom to yourself when Padma comes for the wedding." Ginny teased her and was about to laugh when she saw the sadness on Luna's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's not coming. She and her family are travelling for the summer," Luna said quietly as she walked away from her stunned friends and into the bedroom they were sharing. They walked in behind her and waited for her to turn to them before they said anything.

"Luna, are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly as she went to place a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Not really," she sighed.

Hermione went to her bag and took out her and Ginny's silk nightdresses from the night before, and one for Luna. She handed them their nightdresses. "I got these for Ginny and me, it's silk, they feel really nice. I got one for you too, if you'd like to wear it?"

"Thanks, Hermione," Luna ran her hand over the silky material, "it's very pretty."

"I didn't mean to change the subject. I'm just going to take a quick shower, we, uh, slept in, this morning and I wanted to give this to you first." Hermione said as she went to sit on Luna's other side. "Maybe you'd like to talk about what's bothering you? Just with Ginny?"

"Thank you, Hermione, but I'd like to talk to both of you about this," Luna replied quietly.

"Gin? If you wanted to take a shower too, there's one in here," Hermione said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Bet you they gave us two showers so you two wouldn't be tempted to share one," Luna teased them.

"Doubt our rings would let us," Ginny laughed. "They let us see each naked this morning," she blushed, "but we couldn't move towards each other and then, when we'd been staring too long, Hermione actually took a step back."

Luna watched as her friends kissed tenderly and then went their separate ways for their showers. As soon as she was alone she got changed into her nightdress and went to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was a slightly different colour than her friends, and less revealing. The same, but slightly different. Just like the different ways they loved each other. She shook her head and went to grab the potions kit Hermione had given her.

She returned to the bedroom and went to sit on the bed, the mahogany box in front of her. She ran her hand over the lid again and sighed as she watched a tear hit the lid and then angrily wiped away the rest.

"Hermione couldn't have known," she said quietly.

The box that lay in front of her was almost an exact replica of the one her mother had used. Only that one was barely holding together and didn't bear the Amice knot. Luna smiled, it really was the perfect gift. It was like having a shining new memory of her mother.

She started to trace the Amice knot with her finger.

"It's not fair," she said, frustrated. They were kids. She was thirteen, Ginny not even that, and Hermione was still a couple of months shy of fifteen. All their choices had been taken from them, and Luna was starting to resent it. She couldn't understand how her friends had accepted that they have to wait a little more than two years and even take it a step further to make sure. She laughed ruefully. At least they let them choose their classes. Little by little, all the little choices were being taken from them.

She looked up as her friends entered the room at the same time from different directions. They put their clothes away and came to join her on the bed. Hermione leaned back against the headboard while Ginny curled up in her arms.

"You really like it, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"If it were about a hundred years old and didn't have the Amice Knot on top?" Luna laughed a little. "It would be exactly like the one I have at home. It really is perfect, Hermione, thank you."

"Told you," Ginny said softly as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione saw Luna's bemused look and explained, "We were talking while we were in the shower, we're worried about you," she said quietly as she reached for her hand. "What's bothering you, Luna?"

"It's not fair, any of this. I feel like, little by little, all our choices are being taken away from us," Luna replied, a quiet anger lacing her voice that they had never heard before. She looked down as she again traced the Amice knot with her fingers. "We're just kids and they're expecting us to save wizarding kind and oh, by the way, you don't get to choose who you end up with or who gets to take your virginity, sorry about that," she finished resentfully.

"What would you do if could, Luna? Walk away from this?" Hermione asked, "Have Ginny and I rush into sex and damn the consequences?"

"It would be nice to have the option," Luna replied wryly.

Luna looked up and caught Ginny staring at her.

"This is about Padma and Harry, isn't it?" Ginny asked her gently as she sat up from her girlfriend's arms to face her friend.

"Mostly Padma," she looked up. "You know, I wouldn't let her kiss me until I explained that I would still be spending lots of time with you guys and that there will always be things I can't tell her. And now I find out, that even if she and I do fall in love, I still can't sleep with her even when I turn fifteen."

"Because of Harry?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded.

"Says who?" Ginny asked, "We're not even sure what will happen."

"Says me," Luna replied, a little sadly. "If we're truly meant to help him then he and I being in love will only make us stronger and if there's an off chance, that when he's brought into our circle, he'll get stronger too..."

"But who says you have to be in love with him, Luna. Love is love, no matter what kind. I love him like an annoying little brother. I'm sure you both will in time, as well," pondered Hermione.

"Do you already have feelings for him?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yes, but I don't know how to explain it. It's like I feel drawn to him." She smiled. "We had a really nice talk when you stole the Firebolt from Ron."

"So why wait? If you already like him..." Hermione started.

"But I like Padma, too," Luna interrupted her, "I just don't know if it's fair of me to get involved with her, knowing we have a time limit and knowing I could never be with her, that way."

"Luna?" Hermione said and waited for her to look at her. "Most kids our age don't fall in love like Ginny and I have." She reached for Ginny's hand. "Most kids our age aren't lucky enough to meet the person they're going to spend the rest of their lives with."

"I think what my overly mushy girlfriend is trying to say is; stop putting so much pressure on yourself," Ginny said as she blushed and smiled at her.

"No," Hermione said as she tickled Ginny, "What I'm trying to say is," she paused, trying to be serious, "Everything that has brought us to this point has been out of our control. All the things that had to happen to get us here _that_ we had no choice in. You think we had no choice but to wait and use magical means to make sure that we did?" Luna nodded. "No, that was us taking control of it. Preparing for what is coming that is taking back control. We're not just fighting for everyone else we're fighting for ourselves. And I'm fighting so that one day, I can tell the world who my father is. It is still our choice what we do with our lives and I'm choosing to use my gifts so that one day I won't have to. So that one day, we can all have somewhat normal lives."

"We can't live in a world of 'what if' remember?" Ginny asked Luna softly.

Luna took her hands away from her friends and rubbed her face.

"Just because we're preparing for what's coming, Luna, doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the present," Hermione said softly. "If you want to be with Padma then be with her and enjoy every minute of it. Don't worry about what you think is supposed to happen with Harry. If it happens, it happens."

"And Padma obviously likes you, Luna, or she wouldn't have agreed to be with you, despite what you told her," Ginny said as Luna took her hands from her face and reached for their hands again.

"It's about being happy in the here and now. Sure, maybe I resent it a little bit, having to wait. I can let it bug me or I can enjoy the journey. And I choose to do what makes me happy." Hermione pulled Ginny back into her arms. "And I'm not sure I would change anything even if I could. We have the rest of our potentially very long lives, two years is just a blip."

"And if dear-old-dad is right and all this will be over in the next four years..." Ginny added thoughtfully. "He's like you, planning ten steps ahead."

"Yes, but at least he's being proactive instead of reactive which is the same reason I asked for the rings. We could've tried to control ourselves and then dealt with the consequences or we could find a way to enjoy the wait." Hermione slipped her hand beneath the back of Ginny's nightdress and started to rub her back. "I thought the latter seemed the better option."

"Ultimately the choice is yours, Luna, you have to do what is going to make you happy," added Ginny.

"And if being with Padma makes you happy then you should be with her and not worry so much about what might happen sometime in the future." Hermione smiled. "Six months from now you might figure out you don't like each other that much, you never know."

"We might have to fight a little harder to be 'just kids' but we should do our best to try," sighed Ginny.

"And most kids your age aren't thinking about who their first is going to be," added Hermione.

"Our age?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Well, you are twelve and thirteen-year-olds, albeit matured by a stupid diary," Hermione blushed deeply. "Even after Ginny and I started kissing, I had barely thought about sex until I read her journals. Hell, I'd never even felt the urge to touch myself and I'm a little more than two years older than you. So in a way, us waiting? It's us trying to be kids."

"So you're saying, maybe Padma isn't thinking that far ahead?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes and even though you know there may potential consequences you shouldn't be worrying about it either. Cross that bridge when and if you get to it," Hermione answered.

Luna moved her potions kit to the floor and then lay on her back beside her cuddling friends. She felt someone reach over and start to gently pull their fingers through her hair. She was a little surprised when she looked up to find it was Hermione.

"I can stop. I just know it makes me feel better, sometimes," Hermione said and stopped what she was doing.

"No, it feels nice," Luna said quietly and smiled when Hermione started again. "Can I ask you something, Hermione?" She looked up to see her nod. "How did you ever think all the affection we show each other is normal?"

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I mean, girls who like boys? They wouldn't have been comfortable with all the cuddling, kissing and everything else. How did you not clue in?" Luna teased.

"Because it never occurred to me. I hadn't really noticed boys or girls. And girls, even straight girls, are generally affectionate with each other. I mean seriously, we'd have a school full of lesbians if every single girl I've seen holding hands with another girl was anything more than friendship."

They all laughed.

"You have a point," Luna stammered out.

"But seriously? Last Halloween?" She paused. "When I saw you lay down on Ginny's shoulder and she motioned for me to do the same? It just felt like the right thing to do, that I wanted to and when I did, it felt like I had always slept that way with Ginny and forgotten that I missed it."

"It's because you have done it before in another life," Luna said quietly.

"But it was also because I was so happy. I choose not to question why it made me happy. The healing and powersharing? That made me feel good physically, but emotionally?" Hermione paused to kiss the top of Ginny's head. "I guess with everything else that was going on, with so much other confusion, why let confusion interfere with something I was really enjoying?"

"And let's face it if we really are the Amice Witches come back to life this _is_ normal for us," Ginny joked.

"And that's why it's always felt so natural to show each other affection. It's what our souls already know," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And you know what Luna? The tugging?" Ginny paused and put her hand over Hermione's heart. "When we're together, it's gone. It stopped as soon as we admitted how we feel and really kissed for the first time."

"It was really hard on you guys, being apart I mean?" Luna asked them quietly.

"I had a total breakdown the first night, I fell asleep crying," Ginny admitted quietly. "My mum came to have a chat with me the next morning, but," she rubbed her chest, "it hurt, like a dull ache that wouldn't go away." She looked up at Hermione to find her smiling with tears in her eyes. "Was it the same for you?"

Hermione reached out and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"I don't think I've ever cried like I did that night, and I cried a lot before I came to Hogwart's," she paused then admitted quietly, as she felt the tears slowly fall down her face, "and sometimes after, but that night? I cried in the shower so long the hot water ran out."

Ginny reached up and kissed her briefly.

"I went to bed, wrapped in my blanket and only fell asleep because I was exhausted. When I got up the next morning I thought my chest hurt from all the crying but it didn't get better. I distracted myself with making plans, setting up surprises, imagining Ginny's reaction, and reading her journals."

Ginny settled her head back over Hermione's heart, sighing as she felt Hermione's hand under her nightdress again, rubbing her back.

"Mum got a couple of newer brooms with the extra money Hermione sent for our owl. It was the only time I wasn't thinking about Hermione was when I was flying. I think even the boys felt sorry for me 'cause they let me play Quidditch with them."

"Maybe there's hope for your brother's yet," Luna joked and they laughed appreciatively.

"We're going to tell Ron and Harry after the World Cup," Ginny said when she caught her breath.

"Actually, I was thinking. if Harry comes to London, I'll tell him then. He can help me figure out the best way to tell Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I suspect Harry already knows," Luna told them. "When we talked… he knows something has changed. He cares about you Hermione, he'll be happy for you."

"I know he will." Hermione smiled. "That's why I want to tell him first. Luna?" She paused. "Are you okay with him coming to London with us?"

"I'm going to have to spend time with him sooner or later," Luna laughed. "I might as well get to know him even if I don't end up with him."

"Feeling a little better about all this?" Hermione asked her kindly.

Luna sat up and looked at her before replying.

"I am, thank you," she replied as she reached for their free hands.

"We're all scared, Luna, even my father and Minerva, we're all just trying to make the most of the hand we've been dealt." She let her hand go and gently moved some of Luna's hair behind her ear. "And as messed up as all this is, can you honestly tell me your life isn't a hundred times better than it was a year ago?" She smiled. "I know I can."

Luna smiled; "Their lives have gotten better too, because of us."

"How did you know he was afraid, Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

"Because he's always been afraid I'd reject him and be angry with him. He's always talking about the power of love but I don't think he's had much of it in his life for a long time. And for whatever that reason is, he feels he doesn't deserve my love or my respect. Or anyone's, for that matter. That's why he's created this aura about himself; it demands respect even though he doesn't feel he deserves it."

"That's why you were so nice to him, when you met in his office?" Ginny asked.

"I knew he was expecting me to be angry. And maybe I was, for a little while but I saw the look on his face the second I walked in. Any anger I had left, was gone." She sighed. "I also knew if I got angry, we wouldn't get answers."

"Kinda wish we hadn't," Luna joked. "Harry's the lucky one at least he doesn't have to deal with this burden."

"I thought that too, at first, but we're not alone in carrying this burden. We have each other, and we have my father and Minerva. And I know they'd rather not have told us..."

"But we didn't give them much of choice, we kept figuring things out on our own," countered Ginny.

"They told us because they know it's the best way to keep us safe. Now, and in the future," Hermione corrected. "And because we would have figured it out anyway but I'm thinking mostly because they were afraid we'd rush into bed and not be ready for the consequences."

"You know? For most people, their consequences of sex is a baby or maybe a disease," Luna joked but started laughing before she could finish.

"Normal is overrated," Ginny replied as she joined Luna and Hermione's laughter.

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her friends.

"I guess all we can do is embrace the insanity and try to enjoy ourselves, right?" she asked.

"And part of that is loving each other the best we can because it's what has always gotten us through, and will always get us through," Hermione said confidently. "And my father and Minerva are a big part of that."

"Either of you imagine this a year ago?" Luna asked them quietly.

"Parts of it," Ginny replied blushing, "But everything else? No."

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked them wistfully. "I've never been happier, that's what matters to me."

Luna studied her friends a moment; "You sure you don't want me to let you two sleep alone?"

"Stop it," Ginny said as she sat up and playfully pushed Luna. "If the time comes that we want time alone, we'll tell you but until that happens, get your butt under the covers cause it's about time we all go to sleep," she joked. "Unless you feel weird about sharing a bed with us now?"

"As long as you two don't start snogging next to me, I'm good," teased Luna.

"No guarantees, but we'll do our best," Hermione teased back. "You can sleep in the middle if you want to make sure."

"And come between you two? Wouldn't dream of it," Luna replied. "Besides this bed's so big you could probably be doing it right beside me and I wouldn't notice."

"Well we know that won't be happening," Ginny laughed as she crawled in under the covers with Hermione, "So, me in the middle then?"

Luna nodded as she crawled in beside her.

Ginny lay on her back as Hermione and Luna came to rest their heads on her shoulders. She turned her head and kissed Luna's forehead. "I love you, Luna," she said quietly before turning to Hermione and kissing her.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered into her ear before reaching over and kissing Luna's cheek. "And I love you too, Luna."

"And I love you guys. Can we sleep now?" Luna teased and felt them both chuckle.

"Only if you really feel better, Luna," Hermione said quietly.

"I do. But sometimes I miss not feeling. It was easier in some ways," Luna replied, a little sadly.

"Would you rather give up feeling good because you're afraid of feeling bad?" Ginny asked her gently. "You never let me do that the whole time I was waiting for Hermione and I'm not going to let you do that either, Luna, you deserve to be happy."

Luna propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friends.

"We all do, Gin, but thank you for reminding me. I need that sometimes."

"That's what best friends do; remind each other what's important, you taught me that," Ginny said as she reached up and stroked Luna's cheek. "We've always held each other together. With everything changing around us, that's one thing that never will."

"You're so good at that, saying exactly the right thing to make me feel better, you both are," Luna told them before kissing both of them on the lips briefly. "Thank you." she blushed. "And sorry for kissing you on the lips, I just wanted to..."

"A kiss on the forehead or cheek didn't seem adequate to express how you feel?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been surprised when Luna had kissed her as it seemed natural but different than when she kissed Ginny.

Luna nodded. "And it's not that I want to, um, join in on what you two have..." she joked.

"We know, Luna," Ginny laughed. "But the way things are going? I wouldn't rule it out someday."

"It's true," Hermione sighed. "I think it could just end up being a natural extension of our friendship. I mean we're already so affectionate with you, but it would always be different..."

"The same but slightly different?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Describes us perfectly, don't you think?"

Her friends laughed as she put her head back on Ginny's shoulder. Luna heard her friends kiss again quietly and sighed. No, she thought, her life wasn't perfect and some of it still felt unfair. But if she thought about it, she was happy. Content even, being here with her friends, in this beautiful place. No, her life wasn't perfect but if she could string enough perfect moments, like this one, together it might not be so bad.

* * *

The next morning, when Hermione woke, she found Ginny laying on her side facing her, just watching her sleep. She reached out and ran her fingers along Ginny's cheek, smiling when Ginny leaned into her touch. She reached her hand around the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her towards her for a kiss.

Ginny pulled back first and looked into her eyes.

"Did I mention yet how much I love waking up with you?" she asked her softly.

"You might have," Hermione teased and kissed her, "It's quickly becoming my favourite part of the day."

"And have I mentioned just how damned ecstatic I am that I didn't have to wait another year to kiss you and tell you how I feel?" Ginny asked her, her voice deepening slightly.

"Didn't have to, I feel the same," Hermione replied and pulled her back for a kiss.

They were just getting into it when Ginny felt a poke in her back and remembered they weren't alone. She groaned and pulled away. "Morning Luna, sorry."

She felt Luna curl up behind her and place a kiss on her neck.

"Don't be sorry. What you guys are feeling right now, feels amazing. Thanks for, um, sharing," Luna assured her. "But I'm going to take a shower and leave you two alone for a bit," she said as she reached over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione replied and as soon as she had left the room pushed Ginny on her back and started kissing her again.

She broke the kiss only to trail kisses down her jaw and along her neck. When she reached the pulse point in Ginny's neck she bit it softly and heard Ginny sigh. She worked her way back up and lightly ran her tongue along the edge of Ginny's ear and the sucked gently on the lobe.

"God, Hermione, what are doing?" Ginny gasped.

"Saying, good morning," she whispered into her ear. "We've barely done any of this since yesterday morning." She paused and kissed the spot below her ear. "So I'm stocking up for the rest of the day," she finished before kissing her deeply again.

Ginny reversed their positions before breaking away from the kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly along her cheek. "I think I'm finally starting to believe, not only is this really happening but that you really do love me as much as I love you."

"And I really do want to touch you, and everything else, just as much as you do."

"I'm starting to get that sense," Ginny smiled and started kissing her again.

Hermione pushed her so they were again lying on their sides facing each other.

"Gin? Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked hesitantly, continuing at Ginny's small frown. "Even if we didn't have to wait I think I would've wanted to anyways. Minerva's right, the journey is just as important as the destination."

Ginny kissed her before replying.

"You still need time to catch up," she said softly. "I've been thinking about this stuff for two years and you're right, if it weren't for Tom, I wouldn't have thought of it myself. Not yet, anyway." She leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Hermione and a maybe a Silver Lining to wearing the promise rings is that it forces us to take things at a pace that would be normal for kids our age."

"Slowly forward?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Physically maybe but we've come leaps and bounds emotionally, and really, I enjoy that almost as much as kissing you, if not more."

"Intimacy is more than just physical, Gin." She kissed her. "And it's definitely just as important."

Ginny sighed, rolled onto her back, looked out the window and grinned when she saw the sun shining brightly. Hermione had started kissing her neck again to get her attention so she turned and kissed her before saying, "C'mon, I want to try that broom out," she grinned.

"You'd rather fly than lay here and kiss me?" Hermione pouted playfully.

"It's your fault for getting me such an awesome broom," she teased then kissed her.

"Fair enough," she replied and sat up. "Let's go then."

She got out of bed to Ginny's slightly surprised expression and laughed when Luna reentered the room. "Talk about timing or were you waiting?" Hermione teased Luna.

"Waiting," Luna replied dryly.

Hermione walked over and hugged Luna briefly before walking over to the window, laughing lightly when she looked outside.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, not spoiling the surprise. Get dressed, you're going to love it. No peeking," Hermione informed her as she went to pick up her clothes to change in the bathroom. "Luna? Don't let her look, okay?" she asked, smiling as she left the room.

Luna went over to the window and smiled when she saw what had made Hermione laugh.

"She's right, Gin, you're going to love it. Get dressed and grab your broom."

Ginny shook her head but did as she was told. Hermione returned just as she finished getting dressed and said to Luna, "She peek?"

"Nope."

Hermione walked over and hugged Ginny from behind.

"C'mon, let's go."

They walked quickly through the house, Hermione and Luna grinning broadly in anticipation of Ginny's reaction.

When the entered the back garden Ginny gasped and broke into a run towards Albus and Minerva who stood with their backs to them waving their wands. Luna and Hermione looked at each other and laughed as they jogged behind her to catch up.

The watched as Ginny skidded to a halt beside the adults. They turned and waited for Hermione and Luna to join them before they explained.

"Good morning, you three," Minerva said warmly. "I trust you slept well?"

They nodded.

"What is this?" Ginny asked impatiently.

In front of them, right in the middle of Minerva's beautiful garden, stood three full-size Quidditch rings and what appeared to be, five Quidditch players at the base of them.

"Well, I know how much you love to fly and play Quidditch and the amount of magic that is naturally occurring in this place, not just the cottage, but in the mountains and in every blade of grass has allowed us to create this for you, Ginny," Minerva smiled proudly. "The rings are very real, however, your teammates, are not. They are in fact, a well-hidden secret of Quidditch teams everywhere and they are called dummy players. Literally scarecrows transfigured and then enchanted to perform as an opposing Quidditch team. And the magic of this place allows them to perform particularly well."

"How long can I play for?" Ginny asked awed.

"I've set them up for general practice mode: scoring goals and avoiding Bludgers, mainly. I believe you're interested in playing Chaser, correct?" Ginny nodded. "So no need for the Snitch."

"Can the Bludgers still hurt her?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"No," Albus laughed, "the Quaffle is real, but the Bludgers, though they seem real and react as if real, will not harm her."

"So, how long can I play?" Ginny asked again impatiently, and they all laughed.

"About an hour," Minerva replied. "Go get a feel for your magnificent new broom and then signal me when you're ready and I'll activate them. I'll teach you the spells later."

Ginny hugged Albus and Minerva and thanked them. She quickly kissed Hermione and then, mounting her new broom as she ran, flew off.

As they watched she quickly became a blur in the sky eventually slowing down enough to perform her favourite aerial manoeuvres.

"How much of that is the broom and how much of it is her?" Minerva asked awed as they watched her pull out of a dive and then spiral back up towards the sky.

"I've been watching her for about seven years and the only thing that is new is the speed," Luna replied.

"And she's more precise now as she doesn't have to fight the broom," Hermione added.

"Pity there's no Quidditch this year," Albus sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "How come?"

"I'll tell you all over breakfast. Come, shall we get started while we watch Ginny fly?" He looked up to watch her perform several loops and then come down to hover above them.

"Let em loose Minerva. I'm ready for some fun!" she yelled.

Minerva pointed her wand towards the dummy players and muttered a spell as Ginny went to join them. They watched as Ginny started playing Quidditch before they went to sit down to breakfast.

"I should correct myself again. I should have said no official Quidditch this year," Albus informed them as he took his place at the table. "I understand there was pick up games at the end of the year, instigated by the Gryffindor team?"

Luna and Hermione nodded.

"But it wasn't just Gryffindor players. We had a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs join as well," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I suppose we could set up some sort of unofficial tournament I suppose, just for fun. Not house teams, just teams for anyone who wants to play."

"But how come there's no Quidditch this year?" Luna asked perplexed.

"We'll tell you when Ginny joins us, now eat," Minerva replied.

Luna frowned and Albus chuckled.

"It will be fun. That's all I'll tell you for now," he looked over and watched Ginny score a goal. "And Ginny will be joining us sooner than you think." He paused, his eyes twinkling as Ginny scored again. "Minerva failed to mention that the practice session ends when the score reaches a hundred _or_ an hour, whichever comes first and unless I've lost count, she's already at sixty."


End file.
